Lost Myself Falling for You
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: Scorpius and Rose wake up next to each other one morning after a party with no memories of the night before. After agreeing to never speak of it again they part ways. Two days later they are Hogwarts bound and also happen to be the new Head Girl and Head Boy. Awkward! Would the secret they share bring them closer or would they drive each other nuts (even more) ? Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So after a long hiatus I decided to write another Rose and Scorpius fic. It's been kind of a while since I've last written so I'm excited about this one. I hope you guys will like it :) Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it.**

 _Summary- Scorpius and Rose wake up next to each other one morning after a party with no memories of the night before. After agreeing to never speak of it again they part ways. Two days later they are Hogwarts bound and also happen to be the new Head Girl and Head Boy, meaning they would be spending a lot of time together. Awkward!_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

A thin strip of sunlight peeked through the heavy emerald curtains and fell on Rose Weasley's eyes. Rose's brows furrowed and her face scrunched up. Slowly she opened her eyes, her eyes squinting against the bright light.

"Urghhh," she groaned as she turned to her left to face away from the light.

Rose's eyes shot open as the unfamiliarity of the room registered in her mind. She found herself facing a very good looking guy with platinum blonde hair fast asleep.

"What the hell!" shrieked Rose scooting away from the guy only to realize that she needed the covers they shared since she didn't seem to have any clothes on.

The guy beside her, Scorpius Malfoy, frowned as his eyes opened, confused at all the noise. His grey eyes found Rose's horrified blue ones and he sat up straight.

"What the bloody hell?" he shouted nearly taking the covers off Rose in the process of sitting up.

Both of them stared at each other in complete horror. Rose was the first one to break out of it.

"Clothes!" she thought frantically, her eyes scanning the room.

She found her dress hanging from one of the bed posts near her head. She yanked it to her and then looked at Scorpius who was still looking at her dumbstruck.

"Look away for god's sake!" cried Rose shrilly throwing a pillow at Scorpius's face.

Scorpius's pale face turned bright red as he looked away.

Rose keeping a careful eye on Scorpius in case he peeked, pulled her now wrinkled dress on. As soon as she had the dress on she leaped away from the bed to look for her er- more personal items of clothing.

Scorpius felt like he was having an out of body experience. Rose and him? Never in a millions years would he have even thought of its possibility. They couldn't stand each other for god's sake. They couldn't go five minutes without bickering. It drove his best friend, Albus, crazy.

"This must be a dream!" realized Scorpius feeling relieved as that realization came to him.

He started laughing. All he had to do was go back to sleep and-

"Why the hell are you laughing?" he heard a shrill cry from the bathroom, "What about this whole thing could be even remotely humorous?"

Scorpius stopped laughing and dashed to his closet before Rose came out of the bathroom. No sooner did he close his closet door did Rose walk out of the bathroom, her eyes very red and her red hair a mess of tangles.

"I can't remember anything!" she wailed sitting on the bed fresh tears coming to her eyes, "The party and my fight with Jeremy it's all hazy! But I don't even remember coming up here. I only remember alot of blue vials of drinks."

Rose started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Will you stop?" called Scorpius from the closet, "I don't live alone you know? Even if mum and dad are out in Paris, I do have a maid."

"I should have never come!" wailed Rose ignoring Scorpius, "it's the biggest mistake and now I can't face anyone!"

Scorpius walked out of the closet fully dressed his eyes narrowed.

"Weasley," he said looking suspicious, "you didn't come on to me when I was drunk, did you?"

Rose looked up at him with wide eyes her lips quivering.

"What kind of a person do you think I am?" she cried.

Scorpius sighed exasperated. He had a splitting headache coming on and he needed some peace and quiet.

"Look just forget about it," he said sitting next to her, "It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened. But mistakes happen. People slip up. You have to forget it and move on and never mention it to anyone."

When Rose didn't say anything Scorpius continued talking.

"I mean we make mistakes-" he began but then frowned, "Rose?"

Rose looked at him with bleary eyes.

"Not your first time is it?" He asked his voice quiet.

Rose shook her head and looked away.

"I should leave before the whole house notices I didn't come home last night." said Rose standing up and grabbing her purse from the floor near the bathroom door.

"Not a word, Rose." reminded Scorpius seriously.

"Wouldn't dream of it." muttered Rose before pulling out her wand and apparating with a loud crack.

After she disappeared, Scorpius fell back on to his bed his hands over his face.

What on earth had happened?

...

There was a loud whistle and the train started moving. Rose sat alone in the prefect's compartment her head girl badge gleaming in the light.

Scorpius was the head boy so he would be here any minute to join her in giving instructions to the new prefects. It was the first time she'd see him after the 'incident'. Would he be cordial now that they both shared a secret? Or would he ignore her and pretend like she was invisible?

Rose stood up not being able to sit still.

The compartment door opened making her jump.

Jeremy Wallace, Rose's long time boyfriend walked in smiling shyly.

"Hey," he said, "Wanted to see you before you started your duties. Especially since things didn't go well the other night between us."

Rose gave him a nervous smile.

She remembered an argument but she had no idea what it was about.

"I thought about it and you are right." said Jeremy holding out his arms for a hug. Rose feeling very uncomfortable walked to him slowly as he held her in an embrace. What was she right about?

Neither of them heard the compartment door open.

"Get a room Wallace." Rose heard an all too familiar voice drawl.

Rose jumped away from Jeremy and her eyes met Scorpius Malfoy's grey ones as he stood there in his new robes wearing his shiny Head boy badge and signature smirk.

...

 **Preview for the next chapter -**

" _Screw you Malfoy," hissed Rose under her breath, then winced as she realized what an opening it had provided Scorpius with._

" _You already did," muttered Scorpius, "I must have been remarkable though, if your willingness to do it again overcomes your long standing dislike of me."_

 _..._

 **So there we go. The first chapter of this fanfic. I really hope you like it and if you do leave me review and let me know what you guys liked. And I welcome constructive criticism so if you have any let me know that as well :)**

 **On a side note, I always wonder whether you guys have any specific actors in mind when you picture Rose and Scorpius. Let me know :) In my mind its usually a platinum blonde Alex Pettyfer as Scorpius and Jane Levy as Rose.**

 **Until the next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I'm back with a new update. I hope you guys liked the first chapter and thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed my story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

"Grow up Malfoy." muttered Jeremy pulling Rose closer once more.

Scorpius studied Rose's face with an amused smirk. She'd turned bright red, a little more and she'd start to match her hair.

"Weasley," said Scorpius taking a seat and lazily grinning at Rose, "As head girl I thought you'd refrain from snogging your boyfriend in here. I guess I was wrong though."

Usually Rose had a snarky come back but Rose didn't like the emphasis Scorpius put on the word _boyfriend_. Maybe she was being paranoid but knowing Scorpius Malfoy he was definitely taunting her.

Instead she turned to Jeremy.

"Jer," she said smiling at him, "Can you go and see if Hugo and Lily's found a compartment? It's the first time that neither me nor Al's with them."

Jeremy nodded.

"Sure," he said.

Rolling his eyes at Malfoy, he walked out of the compartment.

"Real mature guy you've got there." snickered Scorpius, "What does he do when you have a fight? Does he cry alone in the boy's toilet?"

"Do you plan on the amount of shit that comes out of that hole in your face?" said Rose sitting down glaring at Scorpius.

Scorpius pretended to think about it.

"No it's kind of an impulsive thing." he replied dryly.

Just then the compartment door opened. The new prefects walked in. Their expressions ranged from excited to nervous to downright petrified.

"Hello." said Rose smiling warmly at one particular girl who looked like she was ready to drop the yellow badge and run.

Scorpius signalled all of them to take a seat.

"I hope you all already know your duties." he said in a monotone, "So without wasting any time just go out there and do what you're supposed to do. If there are any problems, find me or Rose here or wherever we are."

Rose flashed Scorpius an annoyed look. She had planned on a whole introductory speech and everything.

Scorpius glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

Then he sighed in exasperation as he glanced at the nearest prefect, an excited Ravenclaw.

"Cup of tea?" he asked sarcastically.

The excited smile faded as he glanced from Scorpius to Rose uncertainly.

"Thank you everyone." cut in Rose, "Please proceed to do your assigned duties."

One by one, they all left till Rose and Scorpius were alone once more.

"You know you could encourage them a little." snapped Rose at Scorpius.

Scorpius smirked.

"I'm not really into cheerleading," he replied, "but if you want to volunteer, go right ahead. I'm sure they'd be really encouraged by you in a short skirt waving pom-poms."

"Screw you Malfoy," hissed Rose under her breath, then winced as she realized what an opening it had provided Scorpius with.

"You already did," muttered Scorpius, "I must have been remarkable though, if your willingness to do it again overcomes your long standing dislike of me."

"Or maybe it was so bad that I lost my memory." shot back Rose angrily.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Mind-blown is the word that comes to mind." he replied snorting, "Scorpius was so good that he blew my mind and I forgot everything."

"Then why don't you remember anything as well?" asked Rose raising an eyebrow challengingly as she walked out of the compartment.

For once Scorpius didn't have a reply as he looked at her leaving.

...

"Hey babe," said Jeremy holding out a hand as Rose walked into the compartment where Lily, Hugo and Jeremy were sitting together.

"Hey." murmured Rose taking his hand and sitting down.

"Should we leave?" asked Lily her eyes sparkling mischievously as she glanced from Jeremy to Rose.

Hugo who had not got the hint glanced up from his book.

"Why will we leave?" he asked frowning, "I'm not going anywhere."

Lily rolled her eyes exasperatedly at her cousin then shrugged apologetically at Rose.

Jeremy stood up.

"Rosie," he said pulling her up, "Let's step out for a moment."

Rose's stomach clenched as she followed him.

He led her to the very back of the train.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose nervously biting her lips.

"I've thought about it." said Jeremy sighing, "I've been thinking about it actually ever since that night. I could kick myself over the guilt. I've been such an arse pressurising you. You are right."

Rose didn't say anything. One wrong thing could stop him from giving her the information that she needed.

"We have a healthy relationship." said Jeremy, "I thought we were ready for the next level but it's clear you're not and that's fine. Sex isn't everything. It's more than okay that you want to wait for the right time. I mean there's only one first time."

Rose exhaled sharply.

So that's what they had been arguing about. Her unwillingness to take the next step.

"Thanks for understanding." she said hugging Jeremy.

Her insides clawed with guilt. Jeremy was right. There's only one first time and apparently her first time had been with Scorpius Malfoy.

...

 **Wait whhhaaaattt?**

 **So that was it for this time. Please please please read and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with a new update. Hope you guys like it. :)**

"There he is." said Albus grinning as Scorpius joined him at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

Scorpius grinned back as he took a seat next to his best friend.

"I'm surprised you actually don't have a scratch on you." Albus said his green eyes sparkling mischievously, "A train ride with you and Rose in the same compartment. I expected a bloodbath."

"Came near to it." said Scorpius grabbing a cheese roll off the platter and glancing over at the Gryffindor table.

Rose was sitting with Dominique Weasley and Jeremy.

Dominique Weasley had two breadsticks in her mouth like a walrus. Rose was laughing leaning into Jeremy.

"So," said Scorpius turning to Albus, "Quidditch."

Albus nodded.

"I'm calling a session as fast as I can." he replied, "I'll talk to Hagrid about booking the pitch."

Scorpius nodded, momentarily distracted by a Fifth year staring at him from the Ravenclaw table.

Scorpius looked away.

"Who's that?" asked Albus raising an eyebrow at the Ravenclaw girl who flushed and looked away.

"I think she's one of the new prefects." replied Scorpius, "I wasn't very welcoming."

Albus snorted.

"When are you ever?" he asked, "Are you meeting Rose later tonight?"

Scorpius straightened up and answered too quickly.

"What? Why?" he asked his voice rather high.

Albus frowned.

"Isn't that what the Head boy and girl do?" asked Albus, "patrol the castle?"

Scorpius mentally kicked himself for thinking that Albus could know anything about Rose and him.

"Yeah I guess." replied Scorpius nonchalantly shrugging.

"Ask her to prepare a list of-," Albus said, "wait I'll just tell her-oi Rose!"

Scorpius started as Albus suddenly yelled Rose's name.

Rose turned and smiled at Albus then made her way towards him.

Scorpius groaned.

"Al what's up?" said Rose sitting on Albus' other side.

"You've been sorta MIA the last couple of days," said Albus,"you okay?"

Rose nodded.

"Yeah," she said brightly, "you know me. Always okay."

Scorpius snorted then disguised it as a cough.

Rose glanced at him.

"Something you want to say, Malfoy?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well now that you mention it-," begin Scorpius but Albus cut across him.

"Both of you don't start now." he said putting up a hand, "Rose, I am holding our annual start of the school year party in two days. You should give me the list of Gryffindors that can or should attend."

Rose rolled her eyes as Scorpius smirked at her.

"Sure." said Rose before she got up and left taking care to bump hard against Scorpius who was taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. It spilled on his lap.

Scorpius sighed exasperated. Albus snickered.

...

Scorpius paced impatiently in front of the portrait of the fat lady waiting for Rose. He was exhausted but he had two hours of patrolling to do.

Every year there were some younger students who thought they could sneak in forbidden stuff. Unfortunately for them, a couple of years back Scorpius and Al had been doing the whole sneaking in thing and they were bloody geniuses at it, so Scorpius knew of all the ways they were likely to try and catch them at it.

And ofcourse there were younger students who would go exploring at night to confirm the myths about the castle that the older students told them. Most of them eventually ended up getting in trouble that could make things messy.

The portrait swung open and Rose walked out.

"Took you long enough." muttered Scorpius, "Let's do the fifth floor first."

Rose didn't say anything as they started walking. After two minutes of walking, Scorpius glanced at Rose. It was after all quite unusual for her to stay this quiet.

To his surprise, she had tear tracks running down her face. Catching his eyes, Rose's lips trembled and she burst into tears.

Scorpius stood there awkwardly not sure of what to do.

"You want to tell me why you're crying?" he asked uncomfortably.

Rose shook her head putting her head into her hands.

Scorpius finally reached out one hand and patted Rose's shoulder. This would have been a nice gesture if he hadn't been standing quite a distance away from her to make it look normal.

"Jeremy is so nice to me." finally said Rose her voice cracking, "Its just not fair."

Scorpius frowned.

"You want him to be a jerk to you?" he asked confused.

"It's just a lot of pressure." said Rose wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, "I did something horrible, Jeremy has no idea and he's so nice that it makes me feel twice as guilty, and on top of that you go around acting like the jackass that you are, taunting me about something that I wish to forget."

Scorpius took a step back. It stung a little, that statement.

"I've always been this way." muttered Scorpius defensively, "you've never shed waterworks before."

"Things are different!" cried Rose starting to walk. Scorpius followed.

"Girls." he fumed, "would it kill them to give a straight answer?"

...

"Fanged Frisbees are banned." Rose was saying to a frowning second year standing in his pajamas in the corridor, "and why are you even out of bed at this hour?"

The second year looked at his two friends both of whom kept quiet.

"They wanted to try the challenge." replied Scorpius walking up to Rose and taking the frisbee from her.

"The challenge?" asked Rose raising an eyebrow, "Not the one you and Al set?"

Scorpius grinned proudly.

"Exactly that one." he replied then turned to the younger kids, "Unfortunately, it won't work with this one. The frisbee we used,had been charmed by our uncle George. That's how it could go spinning around the ground for hours without stopping. Nearly took off the wart on filtch's nose."

"Oh okay." mumbled the second year looking disappointed.

Scorpius handed the frisbee back to him.

"What are you doing?" whispered Rose under her breath looking at Scorpius, "We're supposed to seize it."

"He won't use it." said Scorpius giving the kid a small smile, "Trust me, I can tell."

The three second years looked up at Scorpius in awe.

"Guys just go to bed, please." said Scorpius, "Tomorrows' the first day of lessons and you want to actually make it there. That's how Al and I got away with so much. We learnt stuff and used what we learnt. For the greater mischief ofcourse."

As the three second years shuffled off talking excitedly, Scorpius noticed Rose looking at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Rose merely shook her head.

"Nothing." she replied.

Scorpius shrugged and turned away and started walking. Rose followed with the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.

...

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guysssss! I know it's been a while. Thanks a million to all of you who took the time to review. It means so so so much.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

 **...**

"A friendlies match." fumed Dominique, "might as well call it a chance for Al and Scorp to show off."

Rose smiled as she pulled on her seeker gloves.

Lily yawned.

"I'm so tired." she murmured, "I was up all night writing to Toby. He loves it when I write."

"I suspect he likes an owl delivering his letter more than he likes the actual letter." muttered Dominique fiercely pulling her silvery hair into a ponytail, "muggle boys."

Lily rolled her eyes at Dominique.

"Ok so Rose." said Dominique, "you have to catch the snitch this time. Just like we practiced all week. Jeremy will block Scorp and you will get the snitch. Piece of cake."

"Sure it is." muttered Rose sarcastically.

"Lily do you need some caffeine?" barked Dominique startling Lily.

"Gee I dont know Dom," she replied dryly, "I think I might fall asleep with the quaffle."

Dominique rolled her eyes and walked away.

"See you in the pitch." she called as she left.

"She's so sweet tempered when it comes to quidditch." said Lily grinning.

"Can't blame her," sighed Rose, "Slytherin's been winning the past four years. To top it off Scorpius and Al are the biggest gloaters."

"Bullshit." muttered Lily,"She needs a boyfriend. Someone to keep her goofy all the time. Someone to loosen her up. It worked for you."

"Hey!" cried Rose widening her eyes.

Lily giggled.

"Hey." Jeremy said as he walked in followed by his fellow beater.

"Ready for the friendlies?" asked Rose smiling at Jeremy.

"I'll be anything but friendly today." snorted Jeremy rolling his eyes, "Dom's given me strict orders to break Scorpius's bones."

Rose frowned.

"You're supposed to block him," said Rose gently, "Not actually hit him."

"Even though he's a bighead." added Lily.

Jeremy didn't say anything, he just smiled tightly. There was an awkward silence in the room until Dominique used Ella Jordan's microphone to scream for her team mates.

...

"Potter don't you look amazing today." said Scorpius smirking at Lily as he zoomed by her.

Lily rolled her eyes blushing. Up until a year ago she had a crush on Scorpius and James and Al had made sure Scorpius knew of it.

"Comeon Gryffindor chasers." shouted Al from the goal posts , "I'm getting rather lonely here. Lily give your old brother a little company."

Down in the stands, several girls giggled.

"Eat slugs, Al." yelled Lily stealing the quaffle from a Slytherin chaser.

Rose looked around her eyes alert. No sign of the snitch yet.

Scorpius zoomed past her and did a rather riskier version of the Wonkskei Feint.

The girls in the stands screamed with excitement.

Scorpius glanced back at Rose and grinned cockily. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Such a dick." muttered Jeremy flying up to Rose his bat swinging menacingly.

"Jeremy!" screamed Dominique, "hanky panky later! Go beat and stop distracting my seeker."

Jeremy scowled at Scorpius who took it in with an amused smile before he flew away.

Rose had a small smile as well.

Suddenly something golden zipped away in front of her eyes.

The golden snitch was released.

She zoomed after it. Scorpius had seen it as well and was pursuing it as well. Scorpius Malfoy had a secret which he refused to tell anyone which apparently increased his speed.

"It's all in the posture." he would say.

Rose had on many occasions tried to mimic his posture but it never helped.

Now he was gaining in on the snitch.

Twack! Came the noise of the beaters' bat. One of the bludgers zoomed towards Scorpius and towards Rose by default since they were both parallel.

"Swerve Red!" called Scorpius as she angled his broom away to avoid being hit.

Rose swerved as well then frowned. Ever since the day Rose had cried during patrol, Scorpius had been noticeably nicer to her.

He wasn't standing there with cookies or anything, but it was small things like smiling at her in the hallways, or passing her an ingredient she needed in potions. Maybe his guilt was making him do it but whatever it was, it was very new to Rose coming from Scorpius.

They had lost the snitch.

Rose flew near the goal posts to take in the whole field.

Everything else she had gotten from her mother. Her personality traits, her brains, her nose, lips, height, etc. Except for three things- her eyes, her hair and her spirit for quidditch.

These were the three things she's gotten from her dad.

"You're welcome." said Scorpius grinning at her.

Just then Jeremy zoomed past Scorpius taking care to bump into him.

Rose gasped as Scorpius slid off his broom.

But he was quick to grab on with one hand. Swiftly he swung himself back on. He wasn't smiling any longer. Irritation flashed across his face as he glared at Jeremy.

Rose wanted to ask Jeremy to lighten up a little but before she could she saw Scorpius zooming past her clearing in pursuit of the snitch.

She followed.

"Comeon!" she urged her broom to catch up to Scorpius.

Thud! The bludger collided with Scorpius's shoulders.

Everything seemed to slow down. Scorpius's broom somersaulted in the air and he started falling.

The audience screamed. Albus was shouting something. The noises all seemed muffled to Rose. She met Jeremy's eyes who had a sour look on his face and a broken beaters bat.

Rose raced to the ground where Scorpius lay surrounded by everyone. Someone had slowed his descent.

"Oh that bloody wanker." groaned Scorpius in pain, "I'll kill him."

"Get madam Delaney." shouted Albus.

Dominique landed next to Rose.

"What the hell, Dom." spat Albus, " atleast train your players to play fairly."

Dominique looked very pale.

"I'm so sorry Scorp." mumbled Dom.

Madam Delaney walked in with a stretcher floating beside her.

"Tsk tsk," she said, "If I were headmistress, I would ban this sport."

Jeremy landed beside Rose and grabbed her hand.

"Such an attention seeker." he muttered, "Let's go Rose."

Rose turned back to Jeremy incredulous.

"You really hurt him." she said, "aren't you going to atleast see him to the hospital wing or apologize?"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed.

"The hell I am." he replied not bothering to keep his voice down, "He will get fixed in moments."

"You wait! I'm going to feed you your damn beater's bat." said Scorpius as they lifted him onto the stretcher.

Jeremy glared at him as they levitated the stretcher into the castle, a small crowd which grew bigger followed them.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Jeremy annoyed at Rose, "Let's go."

Rose bit her lips.

"I'm going to go check on Scorp." she said softly.

"Whatever." scoffed Jeremy walking away.

Slowly Rose walked back to the castle alone.

...

 **Soooo that was it for this time. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for the late update! I am going to get right into the story instead of blabbering. Thank you everyone for the kind reviews :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

"How is he?" asked Rose tentatively to Albus as she walked into the dimly lit hospital wing.

Albus glanced at Scorpius about twenty feet away on a hospital bed.

"He will be okay." said Albus with a sigh, "he agreed to volunteer for a trial drug."

Rose frowned.

"What?" asked Rose, "What trial drug?"

Albus shook his head in exasperation.

"You know how Madam Delaney is obsessed with muggle medicine." he explained, "there is this pain medicine that muggles use. It keeps the patient sedated. She explained the possible side effects to Scorpius. He wanted to try it out."

Rose peered over Albus's shoulder at Scorpius who was sleeping.

"Well he doesn't seem to be in pain any longer." said Rose, "that's a good thing."

Albus nodded.

"Listen Al," said Rose, "I'm so sorry for what Jeremy did."

"Wait till I see him." muttered Al, "I'm going to get him suspended from the team."

Rose hung her head and kept quiet.

"Hey Rose?" said Albus, "Why are you going out with that asshole?"

Rose took a step back. Albus hadn't exactly made a secret of his disapproval of Rose and Jeremy's relationship, but he had never been so straight forward about it either.

Rose slowly walked over to the empty bed beside Scorpius and sat down.

"Jeremy is complicated." replied Rose finally deep in thought, "He's many persons in one body. There are times when he's the best person, the sweetest, the nicest. And then there are times when his temper gets the better of him. The point of a relationship is acceptance. If I don't accept his darker side, I don't deserve his better side. And I do love his better side."

Albus was silent as Rose finished, a far away look in her eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Rose quietly.

"Not really." replied Albus, "forget it."

Both of them were silent for a few minutes.

"Rose can you stay here for a bit?" asked Albus, "I have something I need to do. I won't be that long."

Rose hesitated.

"I don't know." said Rose, "what if he wakes up?"

Albus glanced at Scorpius then back at Rose, an eyebrow raised.

"Does it look like he's going to wake up any time soon?" Albus asked.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up." she told him, "I have to patrol in an hour."

"Sure." said Albus quickly walking away.

Rose looked around the dimly lit hospital wing.

Scorpius was the only patient here. Madam Delaney was fast asleep in one of the beds.

It was a tranquil environment. Away from the hustle and bustle of the castle.

Not that Rose didn't love the hustle and bustle of the castle. But sometimes, it was inviting to get away from all that.

Rose looked at Scorpius. He really was very attractive no denying that. But with his eyebrows level and his signature smirk out of place, he looked different. Almost childlike.

Rose looked around then slowly walked over to Scorpius to check something.

Leaning down, her eyes found the tiny scar on his chin.

That scar had been inflicted by none other than Rose Weasley herself when they had been younger.

It had been in first year Charms class. Rose's levitation spell had been working perfectly until the tea cup had dropped and shattered. A shard of glass had flown and cut Scorpius's chin. He'd refused to get it checked. But he had also glued Rose's hair to her Potions essay the very next period.

Rose smiled at the memory.

Suddenly Scorpius's eyes opened. Rose froze in that awkward position leaning over his face.

A moment passed.

"Rose Weasley." murmured Scorpius slowly his voice full of wonder.

Rose straightened up, her cheeks flaming.

"Yeah hey." she muttered looking away.

"What hair product do you use?" asked Scorpius in that slow voice full of wonder.

"What?" asked Rose her eyes widening as she sat back on the bed.

Scorpius laughed in a lazy manner, his eyes half closed.

"Your hair smells divine." he mumbled, "Like fresh fruits, and honey, and sunshine."

Rose couldn't stop herself. She let out a small chuckle.

"Sunshine?" asked Rose, "Scorpius are you high?"

Scorpius frowned and lifted his hands to his face and looked at them.

"I see glitter." murmured Scorpius, "My hands are sparkling."

Rose stood up and walked back to Scorpius.

"Are you in pain?" she asked nervously.

Scorpius gave her a beautiful smile.

"Not at all." he said, "Where is Al?"

"He just stepped out for a bit." replied Rose, "he'll be back in a bit."

"Why are you here?" asked Scorpius frowning now, "Shouldn't you be with that boyfriend of yours? Jekyll?"

"Jeremy." replied Rose quickly, "Scorpius go back to sleep."

"Yessss." whispered Scorpius his voice trailing off.

Rose let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in.

"You're pretty." murmured Scorpius his eyes closed now.

"Scorpius?" whispered Rose leaning closer.

But he was fast asleep.

"Hey!" came Albus's voice.

Rose jumped.

"Al!" she hissed, "you scared me."

Albus grinned then nodded towards Scorpius.

"Still out?" he asked.

Rose bit her lips hesitating.

"He was just up." replied Rose finally, "he asked for you."

Albus nodded, "And anything else?"

Rose shook her head, the back of her neck turning warm.

"I should go." she said, "See you later."

"Later." said Albus as Rose walked away.

...

Rose didn't drop by the common room before she started patrolling. She wanted some more quiet time.

"I was hoping you'd come by here." came Jeremy's voice as Rose rounded the corner to the second floor.

He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rose walking up to him.

Jeremy's face gave away no sign of any emotion.

"Do you know where I just came from?" he asked his eyes boring in to Rose's.

Rose shook her head. A slight fear crept up her spine. He reeked of alcohol. It was not a good sign at all.

Jeremy barked out a laugh and then his lips settled in a grimace.

"Albus, your dear cousin Albus," spat Jeremy, "walks into the Gryffindor common room and demands that Dominique toss me from the team."

Rose closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. So that's where Al had gone.

"And, Dominique," growled Jeremy stepping closer to Rose his eyes livid, "actually complies!"

"Jeremy," said Rose in her softest tone, "What you did can't be overlooked."

Jeremy punched the wall startling Rose.

"Bullshit." he shouted, "It's quidditch. Everyone gets hurt."

Rose sighed.

"Quidditch has rules." said Rose, "If Dom were to appear partial towards you it would affect her captaincy."

"Dom told me to block Scorpius." reminded Jeremy, "I only did what she asked me to do."

"I'm sure she meant blocking him using one of the techniques she asked you to use." said Rose annoyed now.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Jeremy softly.

It was the first sign of tenderness he's shown this evening. Rose's heart wrenched.

She touched his arm.

"This isn't something to take sides in, Jeremy." she said slowly, "I don't think Dom was wrong."

Jeremy looked at her for a full three seconds before the palm of his hands came in contact with her cheeks.

Rose cried out at the sharp pain and grabbed the wall to support herself.

Without a word Jeremy walked away.

Tears streamed down Rose's face. It was the first time in her life that anyone had hit her. Her cheeks burned with humiliation, pain and anger.

...

 **R and R please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. First of all I am blown away by all the nice things you guys said. Really thank you so much for appreciating! As a thank you I am uploading this chapter sooner than I normally update. I really hope you guys like it. And I totally agree with you guys. Jeremy is an ass.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

"Rose!" called a voice just as Rose stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Rose glanced towards the voice to see Jeremy waving her over a determined expression on his face.

Gritting her teeth Rose grabbed two croissants from a platter and walked away. She made her way towards her favorite tree beside the lake, her heart beating fast.

The memories from last night were like a gaping wound. It hurt every time she thought about it.

She had used a bit of makeup to cover up the raw skin where Jeremy had hit her last night. She had stayed in the girl's dorm and had waited for everyone to leave before she went for breakfast. Dominique had been in a chatty mood last night and had been annoyed when Rose hadn't been very talkative.

She leaned against the tree and breathed in the fresh morning air. Sitting down under the tree she looked at the peaceful pond and took a bite of her croissant.

"What are you doing here?" came a familiar voice.

Rose glanced up, her mouth full to see Scorpius looking down at her. He wasn't wearing the uniform though. He wore a navy blue sweatshirt and jeans.

Rose swallowed and smiled.

"Hey it was too crowded in there and I have a headache." replied Rose, "how are you feeling?"

Scorpius shrugged then grinned lazily.

"That muggle medicine was amazing." he replied, "I feel almost as good as new. A little sore but you know what they say about battle scars."

"About the other night." said Rose sighing, "I am so sorry about what Jeremy did."

Scorpius grimaced not looking at Rose.

"It's okay Rose." muttered Scorpius sitting down on the grass beside her, "Its not your fault your boyfriend's a cretin."

Rose looked at Scorpius.

"Scorpius?" she began in a small voice, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Scorpius glanced at Rose an eyebrow arched.

"I mean," continued Rose, "you don't call me names anymore, you don't insult me anymore. Do you feel sorry for me?"

Scorpius frowned.

"Why would I feel sorry for you?" asked Scorpius, then went on, "Look the other day I've actually thought alot. You're right. I've been acting like a total arse and it's just not fair. So I've attempted for the first time to be normal with you and not bite your head off and it's easier than I thought it would be. So after the first two days, I barely noticed it anymore."

"So we are almost like friends?" asked Rose in a teasing tone.

Scorpius gave her an amused smile.

"I don't sleep with the enemy." joked Scorpius earning himself an eye roll from Rose.

"Seriously though," continued Scorpius, "You aren't exactly being Bitchy Red either."

"Gee thanks." said Rose dryly as Scorpius grinned at her.

A shadow loomed over them.

Both Rose and Scorpius looked up to see Jeremy.

He looked very uncomfortable and kept his eyes on Rose.

"I need to talk to you." said Jeremy quietly to Rose, not even looking at Scorpius.

Rose's cheeks flamed up and the wound opened once more. She turned her head away.

"I don't want to hear anything." muttered Rose in a low voice.

Scorpius looked from Jeremy to Rose in confusion. The awkwardness was as thick as pea soup. Sensing she would prefer some privacy, he stood up to leave.

Rose instantly jumped up as well.

Scorpius started at her sudden movement.

"I need to go too." she told Jeremy.

"Where?" asked Jeremy looking nonplussed, "you don't have any classes right now."

Rose was determinately looking away from Jeremy, her lips tight and her chin high.

Scorpius recognised that look from being faced with it for years.

Clearly he was missing something important here. And clearly when Rose said she didn't want to talk to Jeremy she had meant it.

"We have a meeting with Professor McGonagall." Scorpius found himself saying.

Rose and Jeremy both turned to look at him. Rose looked surprised. Jeremy looked irritated.

Scorpius's face was impassive.

"Yes." said Rose slowly, "Meeting with McGonagall. Can't be late."

"I'll be waiting in the common room for you." said Jeremy to Rose.

"I'll be late." said Rose coolly as she started walking.

Leaving Jeremy staring at them, both Rose and Scorpius made their way back to the castle.

Once out of earshot, Rose looked at Scorpius.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked him.

" You looked like you wished the ground would swallow you up to provide an escape." shrugged Scorpius, "I don't know what's up with you and asshead but I hope things get better soon in your little loveland."

Rose said nothing. She gave him a sad smile as they parted ways.

Scorpius watched her make her way up the stairs her red hair gleaming.

Rose made no mention of their encounter in the hospital wing and neither did Scorpius.

...

"Well I'm glad to see you walking about." said Albus catching up to Scorpius as he made his way to the Slytherin common room, "When did you get free from the clutches of Madam Delaney?"

"About an hour ago." replied Scorpius, "went out for some fresh air. Met Rose. Hung out with her for a bit-,"

Albus stopped.

"Wait you're saying you hung out with Rose?" asked Albus incredulously, "My cousin Rose?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a drama queen." he snorted, "It was only for a minute or so before Jekyll broke up the party."

Albus snickered.

They were inside the Slytherin common room now.

"Well I'm glad that you both are finally getting along." said Albus and he sounded like he meant it, "Rose was even nice enough to stay with you while you were sedated."

Scorpius looked up curiously.

"Rose came to visit me?" asked Scorpius.

Albus nodded.

"God I must have really been out of it." said Scorpius shaking his head, "Everything is hazy."

"Oh you were out of it." confirmed Albus flipping through his potions book, "You asked Madam Delaney whether she would wear a mini skirt and spiked boots if you paid her. I'm surprised you don't remember."

Scorpius's eyes widened.

"What!" he coughed, "Shit. What did she do?"

Albus snickered.

"Blushed as red as my uncle Ron's hair." he replied, "You also displayed alot of brotherly emotion for me and promised me that you'd do my Potions homework for the rest of the term."

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah bugger off." he muttered, "I didn't say anything to Rose, did I?"

Albus shrugged.

"Wouldn't she say something if you had?" yawned Albus.

"So what's the deal with Rose and that twithead boyfriend of hers?" asked Scorpius casually, "Rose and him didn't really seem okay."

Albus straightened up.

"I got him kicked off the team." declared Albus gleefully, "Went right up to Dom. She agreed on the spot. Man you should have seen his face. He looked like he wanted to tear me apart. Stormed off to get pissed."

Scorpius frowned.

"Maybe Rose and him got in to a fight over it." continued Albus, "it'll be okay though. You know what a softie Rose is. But I wish she wouldn't. He is just such an arse."

"Yeah whatever." muttered Scorpius, "She knows what she's doing. I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

...

"So I'm going to patrol for the next two hours." Rose was telling Dominique as she tied her hair back.

"Mmhmm." mumbled Dominique as she applied a second coat of nail polish.

"Also if you find Hugo," said Rose, " can you ask him to reply mom's letter? I can't find him anywhere. Merlin knows where that boy is."

Dominique nodded and waved Rose away.

Rose sighed exasperated and started towards the common room. Clearly Dominique was giving her the silent treatment for last night.

"I've been waiting for an hour for you." said Jeremy in a reproachful tone as he saw Rose appear.

Rose groaned inwardly.

"Oh for the love of God." she muttered walking quickly, "Just go away."

The common room was half full and several people turned to look.

Jeremy followed Rose outside the portrait hole and grabbed her arm.

In a flash, Rose's temper rose and she faced him.

"Let me go, Jeremy." she hissed angrily.

Jeremy tightened his grip on her arm.

"Hear me out." he said firmly, "I was drunk."

Rose scoffed.

"Oh what a brilliant excuse." she cried sarcastically, "Really let's all get drunk and burn down Hogwarts and then we will all get away scott free because we were drunk."

Rose tugged at her hand but Jeremy didn't loosen his grip. Her fingers were starting to lose circulation.

"Let me go." said Rose her voice raising, "you disgust me. I don't even know who you are anymore."

Rose yanked her arm away and pushed Jeremy away.

"So what you're breaking up with me?" asked Jeremy angrily, "after all this time?"

"You changed." said Rose glaring back at him, "Yes I am breaking up with you. Go find someone else to abuse. I'm not that girl."

Jeremy gave a dry laugh.

"Fine I will." he said smirking now, "and besides I don't need a damn nun."

"I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last person on earth!" said Rose sharply.

"Screw you." snarled Jeremy his eyes darkening.

"No thanks," said Rose coolly, "I don't want an STD."

Rose turned to leave without a word. Her heart pounding.

"It's okay." she told herself, "It's over."

...

Rose walked quickly to the fourth floor blinking away the burning in her eyes. She was late for her patrol duties. To her surprise Scorpius was already there.

"Hey." he said on seeing her.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose her brows furrowed.

"Patrolling." replied Scorpius with an amused look on his face, "I am the head boy you know."

Rose sighed rubbing her wrists where Jeremy had held her absentmindedly.

"I know." she said finally,"But you should take a day off until you're better."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"I'm completely fine, Rose." he said with a small chuckle, "Look at me. I look better than Peeves."

Rose shrugged and began walking with him occasionally peering into an unused classroom to check for mischief makers.

"So," said Scorpius after a few minutes of silence, "Things better for you and Jeremy?"

Rose was quiet for so long that Scorpius was starting to think she wouldn't answer.

"No." finally replied Rose darkly, "I broke up with him."

"Shit." muttered Scorpius shaking his head, "I'm sorry. What happened? I mean you don't have to say, it's personal and it's not like you share everything with me. But you can talk about it."

Rose didn't say anything instead she picked up a roll of parchment from the ground.

Unrolling it, Rose's eyes widened.

And she started smiling.

"Oh my god." she murmured, "This is so sweet."

Scorpius peered at the parchment over her shoulder.

His eyes widened with shock.

"It's a love letter." he said, "For Moaning Myrtle ."

"Oh close your mouth already Scorpius!" exclaimed Rose with a small laugh, "It's sweet."

"She's dead!" Scorpius said pointing out the obvious, "and anyone who can hold a quill is clearly alive."

"I think its romantic." said Rose looking at the letter again, "People just don't write enough love letters anymore. There is no mystery nowadays. Its all date makeout have sex."

"Not necessarily in that order." Scorpius said smirking.

"You know what I mean." said Rose rolling her eyes at Scorpius.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Okay Jane Austen." said Scorpius, "how about we play messenger and deliver this letter to Myrtle?"

Rose nodded starting to feel a little better.

"Maybe she knows who the letter is from." said Rose turning the parchment both ways to check for names, "The writing though looks kind of familiar. I can't place it though."

"It's not me." said Scorpius solemnly.

"You couldn't write such a romantic letter anyway." said Rose smirking.

"Please." scoffed Scorpius rolling his eyes, "I can be romantic. Face to face. Why would I need to write a letter?"

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just finish patrolling so we can get details from Myrtle." said Rose putting the parchment in her pocket.

Scorpius sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm going to play messenger to a ghost girl." he muttered as he followed Rose.

"Your idea." she called back reminding him.

...

 **So that was the longest chapter I've written in this fic so far. Pheww! Anyways who do you guys think wrote Myrtle that letter? And what do you think of this light new friendship between Rose and Scorpius? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please leave a review. Until the next time.**

 **Coming up next chapter- Rose and Scorpius visit the abandoned toilet to visit Myrtle who had on more than one occasion at hinted her obvious attraction to Scorpius.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! First of all this update was supposed to be here like two days ago but sadly I accidentally deleted the document. And it had no backup :( I was so frustrated because I had been extremely busy the next two days with university! Anyways point is, it's here now! :D The feedback I've been getting for this story has been so nice and I am thankful to each and everyone of you. It feels so good to be appreciated. I hope you guys like this update.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

"Um I think you should go alone." said Scorpius looking at Rose as they hesitated in front of the bathroom.

Rose scoffed.

"Yeah right!" she muttered, "Noway!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How about we just push the letter through the door?" suggested Scorpius.

"Sure so that it gets wet and all the ink runs out and Myrtle never gets it." said Rose, "No! We are doing this. And I want to know who it is that wrote the letter."

Scorpius groaned then pushed open the door to the bathroom. It was silent except for the sound of a dripping faucet.

Rose quietly followed Scorpius then waited for Scorpius to close the door.

"Myrtle?" called Rose clearly, "Are you ho-here?"

Rose bit her lips. She had been about to ask whether Myrtle was home or not. And since Myrtle was an overly sensitive ghost, she could take offence at that. If she was here that is.

"She's not here." said Scorpius looking relieved, "Let's go."

He took a step towards the door.

"Scorpius?" came a shrill loud voice and without warning Myrtle shot out of one of the cubicles.

Rose jumped startled at her sudden appearance and grabbed Scorpius's arm, her nails digging in.

"Oww Rose!" cried Scorpius.

"Sorry!" gasped Rose as she quickly moved away turning red.

Myrtle did a somersault in mid air and giggled.

"After all these years you finally couldn't resist could you?" said Myrtle wiggling her eyebrows at Scorpius.

Scorpius glanced at Rose as if to say "happy now?"

Then he turned back to Myrtle and flashed the famous Scorpius Malfoy smile that made girls lie awake at night thinking of him.

"What can I say Myrtle?" said Scorpius, "You are a charmer."

Myrtle zoomed towards Scorpius and rubbed her body against his in delight. Scorpius gasped at the ice cold sensation. Rose smirked clearly enjoying this.

"But Myrtle," said Scorpius casually, "Today I am not here as your admirer. Today I am here to play owl."

Myrtle floated in mid air, a frown crossing her features. Rose groaned as she recognized the dramatic edge Scorpius's tone had taken.

"What do you mean?" asked Myrtle.

Rose took that as her cue and took out the letter.

"We found this." said Rose, "It's a letter addressed to you."

"A letter which indicates that there is someone who actually might like you quite a lot more than I do if such a thing were possible." said Scorpius dramatically.

"Even if it sounds highly unlikely that anyone could equal the attraction Scorpius has to you." said Rose dryly rolling her eyes at Scorpius who smirked at her.

"A letter?" squealed Myrtle her eyes wide as she zoomed towards Rose, "read it."

Rose cleared her throat and with Myrtle breathing down her neck she started to read.

 _My beautiful Myrtle,_

 _If you are reading this, it could mean one of two things. Either I have finally built up the courage to give this to you or some idiot dorm mate of mine found and stole this and untimely delivered it to you. It doesn't matter how this got to you. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. For the last two years I have been harboring a soft spot in my heart for you. I waited for it to pass, but it has only grown. I know that we are very different but I don't care. All I know is that you are the most uniquely sweet girl I have ever seen. I have gotten in to trouble so many times for trying to sneak off to see you. I wish you would leave your bathroom once in a while to show your face to those who crave to see it. I know I am merely a fly on your radar and that you probably don't even know I exist. But I do and when you decide to see my, I will be waiting for you._

 _-From the guy who dreams of you every night._

Rose finished reading.

"It's kinda dramatic if you ask me-," begin Scorpius, but Myrtle interrupted him with a huge wail.

"That was the best letter I have ever gotten!" cried Myrtle huge tears running down her face, "Someone likes me!"

"So who is it, Myrtle?" asked Rose curiously.

Myrtle stopped crying.

"I don't know." she replied frowning, "you are the ones delivering the letter."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Great you don't know who it is either." he muttered, "If the guy is so sure of his love and doesn't care what anyone says why would he not reveal who he is?"

Rose shrugged.

"It could be so many things." she said, "fear of rejection, fear of being taunted by his peers-,"

"He said he doesn't care about what anyone thinks." pointed out Scorpius.

Myrtle let out another cry.

Scorpius's ears were starting to ring with all the shrill noises Myrtle had been making that night.

"What if it's a joke?" she sobbed, "this wouldn't be the first time someone tried to prank me. Oh I shouldn't have gotten excited!"

Scorpius's eyes narrowed. But before he could say anything Rose spoke up.

"Then we will find the person who did this and hex his pants off." said Rose solemnly.

"Yes and Rose is quite good at that." said Scorpius to Myrtle confidentially then smirked at Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head but she was fighting a smile on her lips.

"And I am sure he will come up to you." said Scorpius, "but you have actually got to get around a little. Make it easier for the guy to see you. See the Myrtle Charm."

Myrtle was hanging on to Scorpius's every word.

Rose glanced at her watch.

"I should go." she said, but then paused, "one more thing-,"

Rose walked up to Myrtles cubicle and went inside. She held the letter to the cubicle wall and performed a permanent sticking charm.

"There you go." said Rose smiling brightly, "now you can see it whenever you want."

Myrtle giggled as she went into her cubicle and began reading the letter in a dreamy voice.

Scorpius glanced at Rose.

"Guess that's our cue to leave." he said nodding towards the door.

...

"That was nice." said Rose as they made their way towards the stairs.

Scorpius nodded.

"For someone called Moaning Myrtle," said Scorpius smiling, "she certainly cheered me up tonight."

"She's kinda sweet." said Rose rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What time is it?" asked Scorpius suddenly looking at Rose's watch.

Before she could pull down her sleeves she saw Scorpius's eyes widen as they found the red scar where Jeremy had grabbed her hard. Rose was about to make up a lie but one look at Scorpius and she knew he had put the pieces together.

Scorpius started to speak but Rose cut across him.

"Don't." she pleaded in a whisper, "Just let it go. I broke up with him. It's over. Don't tell anyone! Please Scorpius!"

Scorpius shook his head. He had had a lot of girls in his life. He had played with girl's hearts as well. But never in a million years would he think of abusing someone he was with.

"Why would you let him do this Rose? Noone should be allowed to do this." said Scorpius quietly.

Not waiting for an answer, he turned around and left.

All the happiness Rose had been feeling moments ago, went out like a candle.

...

Scorpius was seething with anger by the time he neared the Slytherin Common Room. That bastard had the audacity to hurt Rose. It was one thing for Jeremy to injure Scorpius who had gotten on his nerves but Rose was another story. She had spent the last two years defending Jeremy to her cousins. She had been patient with him and had accepted him. And in return he had hurt her. It just wasn't fair.

Scorpius stopped short as he saw the person Albus was talking to outside the entrance to the dungeons. Jeremy. Ofcourse.

"What is he doing here?" asked Scorpius as he approached them.

Jeremy glanced at Scorpius, an eyebrow arched.

"I came to ask Al to talk to Dom about me getting back on the team." replied Jeremy lazily.

"Is that so?" asked Scorpius quietly.

Albus glanced at Scorpius and recognised the red flags of his best friend's temper.

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow." suggested Albus quickly, "It's rather late and I'm beat."

Jeremy shrugged and turned to leave.

But Scorpius moved in front of him to block his path.

"No no," said Scorpius in a mocking tone, "Please tell me why you should be allowed back on the team?"

Jeremy frowned at Scorpius.

"Let it go, Scorp," said Albus slowly, "Jeremy just go."

"Get out of my way, Malfoy." hissed Jeremy.

Scorpius ignored Albus. He got closer to Jeremy until they were inches apart. Scorpius's eyes were so cold that there was a flicker or fear in Jeremy's eyes.

"You will never get back on the team." said Scorpius very clearly, "You filthy, despicable, violent vile piece of shit."

With that he turned to brush past Albus.

Jeremy glared at Scorpius's back.

"Oh also," said Scorpius, in a conversational tone, glancing back slightly, "you are not supposed to be out and about at this hour. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week of detention cleaning bed pans in the hospital wing should just about do it."

With that he left Albus and Jeremy staring at him.

"He can't do that!" exclaimed Jeremy angrily.

Albus shrugged.

"Actually he can." replied Albus turning around to follow his best mate, "He is the Head Boy. Goodnight."

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. I did a little part on Myrtle because she's always been someone everyone wanted to avoid so I thought it would be nice if Scorpius were nice to her and she had someone too. Any more guesses on who could have written the letter? You know it's someone close! ;) Leave a review and let me know what you think of this update :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Firstly I am so so sorry for the late update. Again. But its been a super hectic few days. Thank you so much for all those of you who have given this story so much love! Without making this a huge intro lets get right into the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

...

"So today we are going to concote a polyjuice potion." Professor McFadden was saying, "Copy the instructions from the board and then gather up the ingredients."

Rose was jotting down the instructions.

"Where is Scorpius?" Dominique whispered leaning across Rose to talk to Albus who was sitting at the desk beside theirs.

Albus shrugged.

"Hugo said he needed to talk to him." replied Albus, "he should be here by now."

Rose pretended to be concentrating on writing but her ears were strained trying to listen.

After the other night when he had seen her arm, Rose had barely seen Scorpius let alone had a chance to talk to him. And that was two days ago.

He had sent a prefect to join Rose who had told Rose that Scorpius had completed his rounds earlier with the Gryffindor prefects.

Rose had been suspicious at first. Now she was frustrated. And she couldn't even confront Scorpius because he seemed to be as evasive as her brother.

And what would Hugo even want with Scorpius.

A dreadful feeling trickled down Rose's spine.

What if Scorpius had told Hugo about what Jeremy had done to her. And what if now Hugo and Scorpius were planning on how to tell the others?

Rose glanced behind her. Three rows away sat Jeremy with some Slytherin girl looking bored. As if sensing his eyes on her, he glanced up. Instantly Rose turned away.

No. Scorpius wouldn't tell Albus. Or Hugo. Rose had a gut feeling and she usually trusted those.

"Rose!" Dominique's voice broke into Rose's thoughts.

Rose looked at her cousin who was looking at her strangely.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Lost much?" asked Dominique arching a perfect eyebrow, "Can I borrow Herlyn later today? I need to write to Vic."

Rose nodded absentmindedly going back to her potions task.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy." Said Professor McFadden.

Rose's head turned so quickly, she cricked her neck.

"Owww!" she cried out then slapped her palm over her mouth as Dominique jumped startled.

Scorpius who had just walked in, glanced at Rose an eyebrow raised questioningly.

And Albus snickered.

"Sorry." mumbled Rose to Professor McFadden, her cheeks growing warm.

"Sorry Professor." said Scorpius as he took his seat beside Albus, "A friend was injured."

Dominique snorted.

"That's such a lie." she muttered under her breath.

Scorpius leaned over to their table and poked Dominique with his quill.

Dominique swatted his hand away. Rose sat between this exchange awkwardly.

She willed herself not to look at Scorpius. If he was going to avoid her well so be it. She wouldn't talk to him either. Not that it should matter to her so much. Because until that year, talking to Scorpius more than once in a month had been an achievement.

"Hey." said Scorpius lightly like nothing had happened.

Well two could play at that game.

"Oh hey." murmured Rose not looking up from her cauldron.

"So can we do rounds a little earlier tonight?" asked Scorpius writing down the instructions, "I am exhausted."

Rose pursed her lips.

"Oh you're doing rounds with me again?" she asked.

She had meant to sound nonchalant but it came out sounding like she felt betrayed.

Scorpius sighed.

"Don't even get me started." he said, "I'll tell you all about it soon. But tonight lets patrol at eleven."

Rose shrugged.

"Cool." she said.

...

After class, Scorpius was gathering up his things and talking to Albus when he noticed Jeremy making his way towards them.

"You just can't take a hint, can you?" asked Scorpius.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at Scorpius and walked over to Rose.

"Aren't you cranky today?" muttered Albus, "Let it go mate. We've done what there is to do. He isn't bothering us anymore."

"His existence bothers me." said Scorpius under his breath looking at Jeremy as he called Rose.

"What do you want?" snapped Rose gathering up her things faster than before.

"Come with me, please." said Jeremy, "Hear me out."

Rose saw Dominique look to and fro from Jeremy to her looking confused.

Whoops. Rose had forgotten to mention their breakup. Infact now that Rose thought about it, Scorpius was still the only one who knew.

"Please just go away." sighed Rose suddenly feeling very tired.

"We need to work this out." said Jeremy a little more forcefully.

Rose looked at him in the eye.

"There is no us." she said quietly, "We are over. Take a hint and get lost."

Dominique gasped.

"Not now." Rose muttered before Dominique could start her questions.

"It was one mistake." said Jeremy leaning closer.

"I have to go." said Rose sidestepping him to leave.

"It's the least you could do after I put up with your prissy shit all this time." called Jeremy, his voice louder now, some of the students stopped to watch, "I mean come on! How much of a fucking prude can someone in this century be? But you are just so stubborn just because your has been parents have-,"

He didn't get to finish. Something hard and painful collided with the side of his face. Jeremy slammed to the floor, his head banging against the hardwood.

Rose gasped.

Scorpius stood there his eyes flashing, his left hand massaging his right fist.

Albus looked furious as well like he would have liked to beat the shit out of Jeremy.

"Mr Wallace!" exclaimed Professor McFadden, whom nobody had noticed coming back into the class after lessons, "How dare you?"

Jeremy holding the side of his face got up unsteadily, his eyes murderous.

"Detention!" said Professor McFadden sternly, "And fifty points from Gryffindor."

Jeremy stormed out of the classroom.

Rose could only stare at Scorpius.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Professor McFadden regretfully, "I'm afraid I have to give you detention as well. I cannot promote any kind of violence in my class."

Scorpius who was still looking at the ground nodded tersely.

"Yes professor." he muttered.

"Go on all of you." urged professor McFadden, "Class is over."

Rose ignoring Dominique's hand on her shoulder turned and walked away as fast as she could.

"What a prick!" said Dominique finally as she neared Albus and Scorpius, "did Rose mention breaking up?"

"Bastard." growled Albus his eyes, a green fire.

"I'm just going to take off." said Scorpius before walking towards the door.

"Of all the people to hit him," said Dominique looking at his retreating back, "I wouldn't have expected it to be Scorp."

Albus frowned.

"He's been pissed on the arsehole for a while now." he replied slowly, "I guess this was him taking it out."

"I guess." said Dominique unconvinced, "I have to catch up to Rose. She's clearly been keeping secrets. Poor girl."

...

Adrenaline flowed through Scorpius as he walked towards his dorm.

The cool air helped calm him down. How dare that asshole insult Rose like that in front of everyone? How dare he talk bad about her parents? All of these after he had the audacity to hit her.

He would take a hundred detentions, but he wouldn't change a thing. He would have hit him everytime. Perhaps a little harder.

Scorpius didn't even plan on hitting him. One look at Rose's face was all it took. She stood there looking helpless and scared at the words emanating out of her ex-boyfriend's mouth. That was when Scorpius lost it. No one should be subject to feeling helpless by anyone. Ever.

Scorpius lay down on his four poster bed staring at the canopy.

That bastard had called her a priss and prudish. Scorpius closed his eyes. He had never been close to Rose, but since Jeremy was the only person she'd been with before that night at Malfoy Manor and since she'd said that she had done it before, it could be presumed that Jeremy was the one she'd lost her virginity to. And he had the nerve to call her out on it.

What a regretful person to have your first time with.

A sudden pecking sound broke Scorpius out of his thoughts.

He got up to let his owl in.

It contained a letter from Professor McFadden.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _Please report to my office at seven this evening to sort out files as your detention. You will be taking the eighties and Mr. Wallace, who is to be serving detention with you, will be taking the seventies._

 _Regards,_

 _M. S. McFadden_

Scorpius crumpled up the letter and threw it in a corner.

"Great!" he muttered.

More quality time with the cretin. It would be the bastard's lucky day if he did not get set his ass on fire.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. And we all knew that a punch was bound to be somewhere in there.**

 **Anyways coming up next chapter is the detention. And I've already planned it out so I'm really excited to be writing that one.**

 **Again I am so sorry for the late update. Classes just started up and its been a pretty busy few days. So until the next time! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new update. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and favorited this story. You guys are the reason I get off my lazy arse to update each chapter. So a million thanks to all of you! :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be living in an amazing castle! ;)**

 **...**

Scorpius dragged himself to Professor McFadden's office. He was tired and not in a good mood. Today had been particularly exhausting day. After the fiasco with that asshead Jeremy that morning, there had been a particular grueling quidditch practice, resulting in Scorpius's body aching.

Afterwards Scorpius had hurriedly scribbled something for his charms homework because he was sure he wouldn't be able to work on it after detention.

Scorpius faced the wooden door and sighed before knocking.

"Come in." came Professor McFadden's voice.

Scorpius entered.

"Good evening, Professor." said Scorpius.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." replied Professor McFadden pointing at a chair opposite him, "Please have a seat."

Scorpius sat down and waited for professor McFadden to speak.

After a minute or so of wiping his spectacles, he finally spoke.

"I'm quite surprised by your actions today, Mr. Malfoy." he said looking at Scorpius who kept his face devoid of any emotions.

"I'm sorry." replied Scorpius, "But Jeremy shouldn't have-,"

"Said what he said." Professor McFadden said finishing what Scorpius had meant to say, "But honestly the head boy can not lose his temper like that."

"You won't see it happening again." vowed Scorpius, his head bowed down.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." called Professor McFadden.

Jeremy entered the room with a huge bruise on his cheek, looking like he would like to be anywhere else in the world but here.

"Mr. Wallace," said Professor McFadden sternly as Jeremy took a seat beside Scorpius, "You have acted in the most outrageous manner today and if I ever see you acting in that manner ever again I shall have you suspended."

Jeremy mumbled an apology not looking up.

Professor McFadden stood up and walked over to his cabinet and returned with a huge stack of files which he levitated using his wand and set it on the desk.

"You know what you have to do." he said reaching for his coat and putting it on, "I will be back in two hours to check up on you both. Have a good evening."

With that he left the room closing the door behind him.

There was a heavy silence in the room and neither Scorpius nor Jeremy moved towards the waiting pile of files.

Finally Scorpius made a move towards the files, and at the same time Jeremy made a move as well.

They started working in stony silence.

"Scorpius!" came a shrill voice making both the boys jump in their seats.

Myrtle hovered behind them a huge smile on her face.

"Geez Myrtle!" exclaimed Scorpius, "You scared me. What are you doing here? I'm in detention."

Myrtle twirled in mid air.

"Oh I know!" said Myrtle in a sing song voice, "I just wanted you to know I received another letter today. FROM HIM."

Scorpius smiled as Jeremy eyed the both of them curiously.

"That's amazing Myrtle," said Scorpius.

"It was a poem this time!" giggled Myrtle.

Jeremy scoffed.

"Are you serious?" he muttered shaking his head.

Myrtle narrowed her eyes.

"You know it's not very nice to interrupt when two people are talking." she said floating towards him.

"Whatever." snorted Jeremy returning to his work.

"Asshole." mouthed Scorpius to Myrtle nodding towards Jeremy.

"I know." mouthed back Myrtle rolling her eyes then added loudly, "See you around Scorpius."

With that she left, taking care to go through Jeremy as she left.

Jeremy gasped as the cold sensation hit him and he cursed.

"Bloody freak." growled Jeremy.

"Wait till you meet the Baron." muttered Scorpius dryly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"So what you're her love guru now?" asked Jeremy smirking.

"Nosy much?" asked Scorpius, "Want me to break that for you?"

"Why would anyone want to date Myrtle?" asked Jeremy snidely, "He can't do anything with her, it will be almost as bad as dating Rose Weasley. Trust me I've been there."

Scorpius went very still. He looked up from his work very slowly to look at Jeremy who was watching Scorpius carefully.

"What?" asked Scorpius quietly.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you are trying to get close to Rose." said Jeremy his eyes dark now, "I'm just telling you, for someone like you she will be a disappointment."

Scorpius merely looked at Jeremy.

"I dislike you," continued Jeremy, "but your track record with girls is no secret. And for someone who likes to go all the way, Rose Weasley just doesn't cut it."

Scorpius stood up suddenly.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Scorpius in a low voice facing Jeremy.

"So it is true!" said Jeremy his eyes very bright now, "You have taken a fancy to little miss perfect. Is she next on your to-do list?"

"Shut up, Wallace." warned Scorpius his eyes narrowed.

Jeremy stood up, knocking his chair back with the force.

"Because if she is," snarled Jeremy getting into Scorpius's face, "You can forget about keeping your record alive. If she didn't give it up for me, she won't bloody give her virginity up for someone like you."

THUD! CRACK!

For the second time that day, Scorpius's fist collided with Jeremy's face. Only this time it succeeded in breaking his nose.

Jeremy cried out in pain as he grabbed his nose. Blood splattering on to his shirt.

"You bloody son of a Bitch!" shouted Jeremy his voice muffled through his hands.

Scorpius's didn't even look back as he stormed out of the office.

His blood was rushing to his ears. He was in a daze. He had no idea where he was going. He just kept walking. Finally he stopped.

The memories of the day he woke up in bed beside Rose rushed to his mind.

"It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened. But mistakes happen. People slip up. You have to forget it and move on and never mention it to anyone." he had said to her when she had been crying.

"Oh god." whispered Scorpius, "What have I done?"

Rose Weasley had been a virgin. And Scorpius had been her first time.

...

 **And the Slytherin Prince finally finds out! FINAAAALLLY! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I for one can't wait for the next chapter. So please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Also how about that second punch? I could nearly feel the adrenaline rushing through my fists! Until the next time. Till then, take care guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Eid Mubarak to all those who celebrate! I hope you all are well. Thank you dear reviewers. Your reviews have been so so helpful. Please do keep them coming and let me know if I am making any more mistakes in my writing. Anyways without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Rose was sitting in her favorite chair beside the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

She couldn't believe Jeremy had the audacity to insult her like that in front of everyone.

What was wrong with him? It was like he was a complete different person than the one that he had been when they had first started going out.

"What a day," huffed Dominique falling onto the couch in front of Rose, "I am exhausted."

Rose didn't even look up. She was too deep in her thoughts.

"He's an asshole," said Dominique her tone murderous, "I wanted to bash that idiot's skull in."

"He wasn't always like this," said Rose finally, "He changed."

Dominique looked at Rose then sighed.

"Hate to break it to you, Rose," said Dominique, "but this Jeremy has always been this Jeremy. The only difference is that his bastard self comes out more often now."

Rose grimaced.

"Scorpius though," said Dominique in a low voice, "never thought he'd get his hands dirty."

Rose nodded.

"Yeah that was surprising," she said frowning, "then again he had been taking a lot of shit from Jeremy lately. He saw an opening and took a chance."

"Yeah didn't get away Scott free though," said Dominique, "Detention this evening from what Al told me. Totally unfair though."

Rose bit her lips and looked into the fire.

"Excuse me," came a timid voice.

Rose turned to see a first year girl standing beside her.

"Scorpius asked me to give this to you." said the little girl turning red as she held out a roll of parchment.

"Thanks," said Rose taking the parchment from her.

Dominique looked at Rose curiously.

"Well?" she pressed, "What is it?"

Rose shrugged as she opened the letter.

 _Meet me at the astronomy tower at 12._

Dominique leaned forward to try to read the letter but Rose snatched it away.

"It's just the prefect's roster." said Rose putting the letter inside her potions book.

She glanced at her watch. It was half past eleven. She still had time.

Dominique was watching Rose with her piercing eyes.

"What?" asked Rose defensively.

"Nothing," said Dominique leaning back in to the couch.

Rose narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Doesn't Scorpius have the nicest eyes?" suddenly said Dominique.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"They are just so intense," continued Dominique innocently looking right at Rose, "you could just drown into them."

The corners of Rose's mouth turned up.

"Since when do you have the hots for Scorpius, Dom?" she asked.

Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Please I was just trying to gauge your reaction," said Dominique arching an eyebrow, "because for a confusing moment I had the feeling you might have a soft spot for Scorp."

The back of Rose's neck turned warm. She stood up abruptly.

"You are delusional!" scoffed Rose gathering up her things, "I have to go patrol."

"It is pretty crazy isn't it?" grinned Dominique, "but hey the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Please I do not have any soft spot for Scorpius," said Rose in a low voice, "we just happen to be friends."

"Six years of rivalry and suddenly you guys are friends?" teased Dominique, "and he's going around hitting your ex? Are you sure you don't want to-,"

"Okay stop!" hissed Rose, "Stop it! There isn't anything between us."

"So you keep saying," said Dominique standing up so that she was four inches taller than Rose, "but someone should ask the Slytherin prince himself."

Dominique started to saunter towards the portrait hole but Rose grabbed her arm.

"No!" exclaimed Rose, "Dom, don't I tell you everything?"

Dominique sighed.

"I guess," she agreed grudgingly, "Fine, I believe you. But would it be so bad if there was something between you two?"

Rose didn't answer and Dominique shrugged and left.

Would it be so bad really?

...

Scorpius paced around the astronomy tower.

From the moment he had sent that letter to Rose he had been regretting it. What would he even say when she got here.

What was there to say? This was not something he had ever faced before. Sure he had had one night stands but he had always remembered them. And they had always been willing!

"God," he muttered, "I wish I could just visit that bloody night and kick myself in the ass."

Then like a gust of air, it came to him. It was so obvious.

...

Rose entered the tower at five minutes before twelve. She could see Scorpius's silhouette against one of the windows.

"Hey," she called.

Scorpius turned away from the window.

"Good you're here," said Scorpius walking towards her, "We need to talk about that night."

Rose sighed.

"Look you hit Jeremy once," said Rose, "Consider his jerkitude paid for."

Scorpius shook his head.

"This isn't about Jeremy," said Scorpius his gray eyes serious, "this is about you and me."

Rose frowned confused then her realisation dawned upon her.

"You mean that night at-," started Rose.

"Yes yes," said Scorpius cut across stepping closer to her "I'd like to go back to that moment."

Rose took a step back in shock, her eyes wide.

"You mean you want to do it with me?" cried Rose, "Here?"

Scorpius looked at Rose confused then mentally kicked himself for not being more clear.

"No!" he said, "Ofcourse not! I'm not that big of an idiot."

Rose relaxed a bit.

"Then what?" she asked scanning Scorpius's face.

Almost against her will, she found herself looking more and more into his eyes. And every time she realised she was doing this, she has to wrench them somewhere else.

Damn it Dominique, for putting such thoughts in her mind.

"Time turners!" said Scorpius grinning, "We go back a couple of months into that night and figure out what the hell happened. It's perfect! I don't know why we didn't think of it before."

Rose had gone very pale.

"I don't think I want to revisit that," said Rose quietly.

Scorpius stepped closer to Rose.

"It will help us move on," said Scorpius earnestly.

"What makes you think I haven't moved on?" asked Rose glaring at him.

Scorpius had no answer for that. He wasn't about to tell her that he knew about her. It just didn't seem like the right time.

"Besides," continued Rose, "It would take forever to get permission to use one."

"Who said we were going to ask for permission?" asked Scorpius arching an eyebrow, "I don't think our reason would be valid. No, we can't tell anyone about this."

Rose sighed.

"Scorpius," she begin exasperated but he cut across her again.

"I'm doing this Rose," he told her as he turned to leave, "With or without you. With would be better."

They exchanged a long look then Rose nodded.

"Fine," she said groaning, "This is going to be so embarrassing."

"Nonsense," said Scorpius, "this will be something to tell our kids."

Rose stopped and glanced at him eyebrows raised.

"I mean you will tell your kids and I will tell my kids," corrected Scorpius blushing now, "Obviously."

"Obviously," repeated Rose smiling slightly at Scorpius's awkwardness.

"By the way," said Scorpius as both of them descended the tower, "I hit Jekyll."

"I know," murmured Rose amused, "I was there."

"Well did you know I liked it so much that I did it again a little while back?" asked Scorpius smirking.

Rose's eyes widened.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Rose a giggle escaping her mouth.

Scorpius shrugged.

"The news should reach you shortly via the Hogwarts grapevine." he said knowingly.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think pretty please? Until the next time then! Take care!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter. Thank you to all of those who have been kind enough to leave a review for this story. Love you guys like I love white chocolate 3**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Scorpius yawned as Professor Binns droned on and on.

He glanced at his watch. Ten more eternities to go. He tapped his quill on the edge of his desk.

"You're agitated today." remarked Albus yawning as well, his eyes half shut.

Scorpius shrugged not saying a word.

The truth was that ever since the idea of the time turner had come to him, he couldn't wait to get the plan into action. He felt restless all the time.

He had written to Teddy Lupin who was working at the ministry and was just enough of a rebel to "borrow" one of the time turners.

Teddy and Scorpius had always been on good terms and he had been more than happy to oblige. He had however been very curious, but Scorpius had refused to let him in on it, assuring him it was personal and nothing related to the dark arts.

Teddy said that the time turner was too fragile to send over by post, so he would deliver it himself.

And today was the delivery date. Scorpius was supposed to meet him at Hogsmeade.

Scorpius looked at the back of Rose's head in front of him. He had chosen to sit here on purpose.

Smiling mischievously, he poked Rose with his quill. Rose jumped a little then turned her head slightly towards him.

Glancing at Albus who was actually asleep now, Scorpius leaned forward.

"Today is the day," he whispered, "I'm meeting Teddy after lunch at Hogsmeade."

Rose listened to Scorpius feeling Scorpius's warm breath on her neck. She felt a shiver go through her. She had to look at him.

Turning her head a little more, she found his eyes looking at her. They were bright as he spoke.

"So when do you think we should do it?" asked Scorpius his eyes fixated on Rose's face.

Rose blinked a few times as if breaking away from a trance.

"I don't know," replied Rose turning away, "The sooner the better I guess."

Scorpius nodded thoughtfully.

The weekend loomed in front of them, they could do it then.

He poked Rose with his quill once more.

"Would you stop stabbing me?" hissed Rose annoyed, rubbing the spot where he had poked her.

"Sorry," chuckled Scorpius leaning forward, "I think we should do it tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," muttered Rose, "now let me concentrate."

Scorpius smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

At that very moment, Albus let out a monstrous snore startling half the class.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and nudged his best friend awake.

"Congratulations, Al," he muttered, "half the desk is flooded by your drool."

Albus groaned.

"I am going to petition on behalf of the future students of Hogwarts," mumbled Albus, "I am going to get a ministry order to replace Binns with a hot young Professor."

...

"Rose!" came a voice as Rose made her way across the grounds.

Rose turned around to see a beautiful girl with silvery blonde hair walking towards her.

"Victoire!" exclaimed Rose hugging the girl tightly.

Victoire Weasley laughed her silvery laugh.

"It's so good to see you," said Victoire flipping back her long hair.

Several boys who were walking by openly gaped at Victoire.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rose happily.

"I came here with Teddy," replied Victoire grinning, "he's at Hogsmeade and I thought I'd drop by and invite you guys in person."

"Invite us to what?" asked Dominique who had walked over and didn't look surprised at all to see her older sister.

Victoire turned a rosy colour.

"My engagement party ofcourse," replied Victoire, "its over Christmas break."

"Great!" exclaimed Rose.

Victoire and Teddy had gotten engaged earlier that year, and they were one of the cutest couples Rose had ever seen.

"Yeah I mean Teddy's got a break from work," said Victoire excitedly, "and you guys will be home. It's perfect."

"You are buying me a dress," stated Dominique smirking.

"Dream on," said Victoire rolling her eyes but smiling affectionately at her.

"There you are!" came a male voice.

Teddy Lupin made his way towards the three girls accompanied by Scorpius. Today Teddy's hair was a bright shade of magenta.

"Scorpius!" exclaimed Victoire hugging Scorpius grinning.

"Wow Vic," said Scorpius, "you look great!"

"She always does," said Teddy smiling fondly at his fiance, "One of these days she's finally going to get her eyes checked and dump me."

Victoire rolled her eyes at Teddy and smacked his arms lightly.

"Crazy boy," she murmured gazing at him so dreamily that Dominique cleared her throat.

Rose glanced at Scorpius who caught her looking at winked. Rose felt herself turn red.

"So we should go," said Teddy putting an arm around Victoire, "See you guys over Christmas break."

They all said goodbyes. Teddy exchanged an impish look with Scorpius before Victoire and him turned to leave.

"She's glowing," remarked Dominique a small smile on her face.

Then turning to Rose she grinned.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my cousins now that you are single," said Dominique gleefully, "I think you might like Alberto. You've seen him before right?"

Scorpius glanced at Rose an eyebrow raised.

Rose sighed.

"I'm going to the library," announced Rose before walking away.

Dominique turned to Scorpius.

"I have a cousi-," she started a wide grin on her face.

"No," smirked Scorpius shaking his head, "I don't do flowers and chocolates."

...

Rose glanced at her watch. It had been twenty minutes since she announced that she would be at the library. She thought Scorpius would take a hint and meet her but apparently not.

She was about to give up and leave when Scorpius appeared.

"Look at us meeting in secret like a pair of lovers," said Scorpius smirking as he took at seat across Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Meeting at a library is hardly secret," she said, "now where is it?"

Scorpius leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"Aren't we impatient," he said before slowly pulling out an object from his pocket.

There it was. A tiny glass time turner on a long golden chain.

"So tomorrow?" breathed Rose, her voice shaky.

Scorpius nodded.

"Tomorrow we go back in time," said Scorpius all traces of humor gone from his face replaced by uncertainty, "Rose, are you-,"

Rose raised a hand.

"Let's get it over with and never speak of it again." she said looking down.

Scorpius nodded tersely.

"Rose," said Scorpius again quietly, "What if I hurt you?"

Rose looked up startled.

"What!" she said, "I don't think you would force yourself on me."

Scorpius shook his head his face growing warm.

His mind told him he should tell her, but his mouth dried up every time he tried.

"I mean," he tried again, "What if you got hurt that night?"

Rose frowned.

"Are you into BDSM?" she asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No!" exclaimed Scorpius groaning, "You know what? Forget it. We will know soon enough."

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. Next chapter is the chapter I've been waiting for! THE TIME TURNER CHAPTER! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps up and down* Anyways until the next time. Hope you guys like the certain emotions, Rose has been feeling. So take care guys and leave reviews plllleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseee! Byeeeee :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! A quick update this time so you guys can forgive me if I'm late the next time. Ok so first of all it has been kindly pointed out to me by a guest reviewer that time turners can't go forward in time and I had to reshape the whole chapter based on that because it never occurred to me. So thanks a million for pointing that out, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Second of all, it has also been pointed out that some content have been bordering on mature and is inappropriate so I apologize for that, I have taken that in to account and I assure you I will not repeat that mistake. I am so very sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you everyone for your feedbacks, they have all been very valuable. With that being said let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Rose tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Scorpius. She was in Hogsmeade, and they'd decided that they could apparate to the Malfoy Manor from there. Something about all of this felt wrong.

"Hey," said Scorpius hurrying over to her, his pale cheeks pink from the cold, "Ready?"

Rose bit her lips.

"Just give me a minute," said Rose her heart racing.

She felt positively nauseous right now. Scorpius was pulling out his wand.

"Scorpius!" gasped Rose suddenly grabbing his arm, realization dawning upon her, "We can't!"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Rose's hand.

"It's okay, Rose," he said gently, "We are just-,"

"N-no," cried Rose, her blue eyes wide, "We absolutely mustn't. Not me. Not you. We can't come back to this moment."

Scorpius frowned confused for a moment. Then his expression cleared and he closed his eyes with a groan.

"We would be going back several months," muttered Scorpius pinching the bridge of his nose, "and time-turners can only go back in time. Shit! How could I miss that?"

Rose wasn't surprised by the relief spreading across her chest.

Without warning Scorpius felt Rose hug him tightly.

"I was so scared!" said Rose her voice muffled, "I kept getting a hunch that something would go wrong."

Scorpius felt a warmth working its way across his neck.

He patted her back.

"Thank goodness for that hunch," whispered Scorpius.

Rose lifted her head and looked at him and for a moment Scorpius was mesmerized by the incredible blue eyes.

"I should have said this earlier," said Scorpius still not looking away, "I am so sorry about what happened that night, but even more so, I am sorry about the complete arse I was the morning after."

Rose blinked then stepped away. One look at him and she was sure he knew that she had lied to him.

For the second time that evening, she felt relief course through her.

"You are forgiven," said Rose starting to smile.

"So I had left this whole evening free for our little time travel experience," said Scorpius, "but now that that didn't quite work out, you want to go over to Ginger Head?"

Rose nodded gratefully.

...

Once inside the toasty warmth of Ginger Head, both Rose and Scorpius took off their gloves, and met the last person they expected to see there, which was dubbed an old people's haunt.

"Hugo!" called Rose as her brother's familiar silhouette came into view.

Hugo Weasley cringed at the sound of his name then looked around till his eyes found Rose. He smiled but it was an uncomfortable sort of smile.

Rose and Scorpius joined him at his table.

"What are you doing here alone?" asked Scorpius a slight smirk playing at the edge of his lips, "I hear this is an old people's haunt."

Hugo rolled his eyes at Scorpius and covered the parchment he was writing on.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Hugo looking at Rose.

"Just because," answered Rose shrugging then glanced at the parchment, "What's that?"

Hugo blushed.

"It's just my history of magic essay," he replied not looking at Rose.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Oh it's History alright," he muttered under his breath.

Hugo looked like he would liked to have crawled under a rock.

Rose looked from her brother to Scorpius, her eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?" she asked folding her arms across her chest and looking at Hugo.

"Hugo," said Scorpius looking devilish now, "I believe she _sees through_ your bullshit."

Hugo turned even redder.

"Scorpius-," he said in a warning tone.

Scorpius was grinning widely.

Suddenly a puzzle clicked into place for Rose.

"No," she gasped looking from Hugo to Scorpius, "Oh wow!"

"I'm with Myrtle?" supplied Hugo in a small voice, "I wrote the letter that you and Scorpius found."

Scorpius clapped Hugo on the back.

"There you go," he said, "that wasn't so hard was it."

Hugo rolled his eyes at Scorpius .

"Gee thanks arsehole," muttered Hugo.

"How did you know about it before me?" asked Rose raising an eyebrow at Scorpius, "We both found the letter together."

It was Scorpius's turn to look embarrassed but Scorpius Malfoy did not do embarrassment.

"I've been advising Hugo," said Scorpius proudly.

"I'm discussing my love life with my older sister," muttered Hugo with a groan, "Why don't I just write social pariah on my head."

"Hugo I'm happy for you," said Rose smiling softly, "No wonder you've been gone half the time, lately. Have you told Myrtle?"

"I have," said Hugo nodding, "But noone else knows-,"

"Apart from me," interrupted Scorpius smirking, "and now Rose."

"I just don't want to tell anyone else right now," said Hugo defensively, "But I will. Soon."

Rose nodded understandingly.

"So you guys hang out," said Hugo distracted as he got up, "I have to go."

Hugo paused and turned back to them.

"Wait," he said frowning, "Why are you both hanging out?"

Rose felt her heart flutter. She started to reply but Hugo spoke again.

"You guys aren't going to come out as a couple are you?" asked Hugo looking horrified by the idea.

Rose blushed crimson but Scorpius was composed.

"Oh please," he scoffed,"that's not a possibility. And you have to be a couple to hang out? Wow live in the last century much?"

Rose glanced at Scorpius. She hadn't expected him to put it so bluntly. Whatever was so impossible about it?

"Yeah that's crazy," muttered Rose under her breath.

Hugo breathed a sigh of relief then bade them goodbye.

An awkward silence hung between them.

"So what do you want?" asked Scorpius looking at the menu, "We'd better hurry. I promised Al I'd meet him before patrolling."

A curvy blonde waitress came to take their order.

"What can I get you?" she asked smiling at Scorpius.

"I'd like a cinnamon roll," said Rose pointedly to the waitress who looked at Scorpius from beneath her lashes.

"I'd like Penelope," said Scorpius smiling politely at the waitress.

Rose felt a tug of annoyance. The waitress's smile faltered.

"I'll get her," she said curtly stalking off.

Scorpius grinned lazily as he leaned back.

"I'm not very hungry," said Rose, "I should go."

Scorpius straightened up.

"Wait I'll come too," he said, "Let me meet Penelope and we will be on our way."

Rose started to refuse but at that moment, an elderly woman appeared at their table

"Scorpius Malfoy," she said smiling widely so that a zillion wrinkles appeared on her face, "I knew it had to be you asking for me."

Scorpius smiled at the woman.

"Penelope," he said, "I was in Hogsmeade and I just couldn't leave without seeing your beautiful face and eating one of your fabulous cinnamon rolls."

Rose found herself smiling at the woman. Scorpius was going out of his way to try and make this elderly woman feel special. He made a bouquet of flowers appear out of thin air with his wand and handed it to Penelope.

"And who is this?" asked Penelope raising an eyebrow at Scorpius as she turned to Rose, "Have you been keeping secrets, Scorpius?"

Scorpius laughed as he met Rose's eyes.

"No Penelope," he said, "this is just a friend."

...

 **So Hugo and Myrtle! How about that! And poor Rose! By the way, do you guys think Hogwarts ghosts can leave Hogwarts? If you do know please let me know. I hope to have an update soon. Till then take care and don't forget to leave a review if you can.**

 **Coming up next chapter-**

" _ **You changed," snickered Albus chucking a chocolate frog in his mouth.**_

 _ **Scorpius coolly raised an eyebrow at his bestfriend.**_

" _ **What are you talking about?" he asked rolling his eyes.**_

" _ **When's the last time you went on a date?" asked Albus looking at Scorpius, "I mean it's refreshing, the change, but still when?"**_

 _ **Scorpius thought for a minute.**_

" _ **Three months?" he replied frowning, "It's been a while hasn't it?"**_

 _ **Albus snorted.**_

" _ **Three months by your serial dater status should be equivalent to about a year?" Said Albus raising an eyebrow, "What is stranger is that you hadn't even realized it until I pointed it out."**_

 _ **...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I got some really encouraging reviews last chapter so thank you guys, you are too kind and I would not be able to make it so far in this story without everyone's encouragements! Also thanks to the people who favorited my story. As for the new followers to this story welcome everyone, hope you like the way this story is going.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Albus and Scorpius were in Scorpius's room at the Malfoy Manor. It was Christmas break and nearly everyone had gone home from Hogwarts.

"So when are you throwing a party?" asked Albus opening a box of chocolate frogs and unwrapping one.

Scorpius who lay on his bed playing with a snitch frowned.

"For what?" he asked.

Albus shrugged.

"Just because," he replied, "You're back home. Your parents are away."

Scorpius yawned.

"I don't know," said Scorpius casually, "I don't really feel like throwing a party this time."

Albus looked at Scorpius in surprise, then grinned.

"Ok who is she?" asked Albus, his mouth full of chocolate.

"Who?" asked Scorpius rolling his eyes.

"The girl who refused to go on a date or something," replied Albus his eyes glinting mischievously.

"I haven't asked anyone," muttered Scorpius, "Not in the mood for dating right now."

"You changed," snickered Albus chucking another chocolate frog in his mouth.

Scorpius coolly raised an eyebrow at his bestfriend.

"What are you talking about?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"When's the last time you went on a date?" asked Albus looking at Scorpius, "I mean it's refreshing, the change, but still when?"

Scorpius thought for a minute.

"Three months?" he replied frowning, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Albus snorted.

"Three months by your serial dater status should be equivalent to about a year?" Said Albus raising an eyebrow, "What is stranger is that you hadn't even realized it until I pointed it out."

Scorpius shrugged.

"Something must be keeping you occupied," pressed on Albus unwrapping another chocolate frog, "Is it Rose?"

Albus said it so casually that it took a few moments for Scorpius to register what he said.

"Rose?" repeated Scorpius confused, "What about Rose?"

Albus shrugged chewing on the chocolate.

"Just noticed you guys have been spending a lot of time together," said Albus.

Scorpius groaned.

"Just because we spent half a decade on each others throats," said Scorpius smirking, "doesn't mean we can't find each others company nice now. It's called growing up arseface."

Albus snorted.

"Sure!" he muttered rolling his eyes.

Scorpius frowned as he stood up.

"I'm serious, Al," said Scorpius, "Get off my back about Rose. Don't go making things awkward by suggesting stuff like that."

"Like what?" asked Albus grinning his teeth caked in chocolate.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"God look at the state of your teeth," he muttered reaching over and grabbing the box of chocolate frogs from him, "go home and give them a good brushing."

Albus swallowed the last chocolate and stood up as well.

"You should get dressed as well," said Albus, "Mum's having all the cousins over for dinner and she asked me to invite you over as well."

Scorpius nodded walking over to his closet.

"Oh and Scorp?" called Albus.

Scorpius stepped out of his closet and looked expectantly at Albus.

"Rose is going to be there," stated Albus grinning.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"You might wish to see me as a brother in law," said Scorpius dryly, "but I don't bibbody bobbity boo."

...

Rose stood in front of Dominique's floor length mirror looking at her reflection.

She was wearing a burgundy knee length dress which Dominique had insisted she wear.

"Rose?" came Victoire's voice as she stepped into the room, "are you ready? It's getting late?"

Rose turned to face Victoire.

"Yeah I'm just trying to get my stupid hair to behave," muttered Rose bunching up her hair from her shoulders.

Victoire smiled.

"Braid it," she said, "it's just dinner."

"It's dinner with Scorpius," called Dominique from the bathroom, "and the rest of the family. Notice the emphasis I put on Scorpius."

Rose groaned her cheeks flaming. Not again.

Victoire's eyes widened in surprise.

"She's joking!" cried Rose, "Don't you go and start taking her seriously, Vic."

Victoire grinned and sat on the bed looking at Rose.

"Okay," said Victoire mischievously, "but just in case use your eyes and your hair."

Rose snorted.

"My eyes and my hair?" repeated Rose feeling a little curious but rolling her eyes nevertheless.

"Well I've observed Scorpius over the years," said Victoire twirling a strand of silvery hair around her finger , "he loves playing with his uh date's hair. And as for the eyes. It's a trick every girl uses consciously or unconsciously. You know, batting your eyelashes, looking up from underneath them. The basics."

With each word Victoire uttered, Rose's eyebrows rose higher.

"Thanks Vic," said Rose sighing, "but I won't be needing that tonight, or any night as far as Scorpius is concerned."

Dominique walked out of the bathroom in a skin tight red dress.

"We ought to keep a bullshit jar around here and start enforcing it," said Dominique smirking, "everytime someone utters bullshit that person deposit a galleon into that jar."

"Starting with Rose ofcourse," giggled Victoire.

...

The Potter residence was lit up with holiday cheer. The spacious dining room was full. Apart from the Potter family, there was Ron Weasley and his wife and kids, Bill and Fleur and their three kids, Teddy Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy, Roxanne and Fred Weasley, George and Angela Weasley.

There wasn't enough seats so the adults sat at the dining table while the rest carried their plates to the living room.

Rose sat on a sofa in between Roxy and Lily. Scorpius sat across the room with Fred, James and Albus.

Rose tried to focus on eating her food and not thinking about what Dom and Vic had put in her mind.

Her eyes fell on Victoire and Teddy and she watched them furtively. Teddy was talking about something and Victoire kept her gaze on his steady, slowly blinking her eyes so that her lashes seemed to carpet her cheeks. Occasionally she would toss her hair with a shake of her head.

"Rose!" Roxy's annoyed voice cut across Rose's thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Rose turning to Roxy who was looking at her an eyebrow arched elegantly.

"I asked how is quidditch training going?" repeated Roxy slowly.

Rose nodded.

"Great!" she said, "Dom's a really great captain."

"Making me proud that girl," said Roxy grinning and tossing a carrot stick at Dominique.

Rose's eyes went to Scorpius who was smirking at something James had said.

 _Just in case use your eyes and your hair_

Victoire's words rang through her mind.

Rose stared at Scorpius until he looked back. Catching her gaze, Scorpius smiled at her. Rose stared at him intently, which was kind of awkward when he was across the room, and slowly willed herself to blink hard a few times.

Scorpius's brows furrowed.

"Something in your eyes?" he mouthed to her looking concerned.

Rose turned scarlett. What was she thinking? Quickly shaking her head no, she turned away from him.

Scorpius stood up and walked over to where Rose, Lily and Roxy sat.

Rose felt her heart start racing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rose mentally scolded herself, "Get a grip!"

"Hey," he said grinning at Roxy, "I just came over to say I broke your record this season."

Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Talk to the hand, Scorp," said Roxy smirking, "and respect it."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Rose saw Victoire do another hair toss. Almost instinctively Rose found herself doing it.

Only problem was that Rose's hair was in a braid. That very braid swished and smacked poor Lily, who was sitting next to Rose, right in the face.

"Ow Rose!" exclaimed Lily grabbing her eye.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," gasped Rose, "are you okay?"

Across the room, James and Fred who has seen this little performance both laughed out loud.

Even Scorpius was looking at Rose with an amused smirk on her face.

Rose wished she could find a rock big enough to crawl under.

...

 **That was it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought of it. Take care guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Back with a new update! First of all, the reviews for the last chapter were AMAZING! You guys are freaking AWESOME! Thanks you so so so much! And thank you to all of those who have favorited and followed my story. It means so much to me! So last night I created a wattpad account and I have already published over there. I'm still trying to figure out the site, but it would mean so so so much to me if you guys checked out my stories over there. My name is- darkdimensiondreamer (big surprise there!) . So please check it out if you can. Without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

"I am such an idiot," Rose was thinking contemplating jumping out of the window.

She groaned.

Why had she even tried to imitate Victoire and take her advice. That girl was a veela descendent!

The rules of normal girls did not apply to her.

And she was applying the advice against Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy who had probably written the book on how to flirt.

She felt so stupid and confused.

Why was she suddenly crushing on Scorpius?

After all these years of rivalry, she was going soft? It was hardly fair.

Scorpius found Rose in Lily's room looking out the window.

"The respect I had for you just went up a notch," said Scorpius making his way towards Rose with a grin on his face, "poor Lily though."

Rose glanced at Scorpius rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless.

"Where's Al?" asked Rose turning back to the window.

Scorpius stood beside her and tried to see what she was looking at.

"He's trying to challenge Teddy to a duel," snorted Scorpius, "like we all don't know what the outcome of that will be."

"Provided that they even get a chance to pull out their wands before Aunt Ginny hexes both of them," pointed out Rose.

"And there's that," agreed Scorpius nodding.

He glanced at Rose and his breath caught in his throat. Looking out at the distance, with the wind blowing around tendrils of her hair and her high cheekbones , Rose Weasley looked very attractive. Almost enchanting.

Her lips had a slight smile on them like she was prepared to laugh but not quite.

Her skin was the kind of creamy silky texture that made Scorpius's hands itch to touch them.

Her eyes were hypnotic pools of blue.

Scorpius didn't know why he didn't notice it before but Rose Weasley was beautiful.

Rose glanced at Scorpius and breathed in sharply. Her heart started beating very fast.

Scorpius was looking at her with such a tender look on his face that she felt she would melt right there. His intense grey eyes were filled with wonder.

Rose felt the heat crawl up from her neck to her cheeks.

Rose found herself leaning closer.

Scorpius couldn't move. He saw Rose Weasley move closer and closer until their lips were only an inch apart.

Sense kicked into him along with warning bells that rang in his head. He took a step back trying to ignore the guilt when he saw the hurt and rejection in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "But I can't."

With that he turned on his heels and left as fast as he could, leaving Rose alone in the room.

He felt like a dick, he did, but he had to do that. The other emotion that he had felt in that room had scared the hell out of him. He was not ready for that. He had already hurt Rose Weasley once. He could not do it again.

Scorpius didn't stop as he bounded downstairs to where everyone was.

But Rose? What had she been thinking? She could not possibly like him in that way! Why on earth would she?

"Hey," called Albus walking over to Scorpius, "Where are you headed?"

"Home," replied Scorpius curtly, grabbing his jacket.

He needed a long walk to cool off and think. And then take a cold shower. And think.

"You okay?" asked Albus frowning, "You look-,"

"I'm fine," Scorpius muttered pulling out his wand, and then loudly he called, "Thanks for having me, Mrs. Potter."

Without another word Scorpius apparated with a loud crack.

...

Rose slowly walked downstairs in a daze.

So many emotions surged through her that she felt like exploding. She had tried to kiss Scorpius. Her courage points went up by ten. But he had also moved back, looking mortified. Rejection points also went up by ten.

She felt mortified too. But where Scorpius had looked mortified by her actions, she was mortified by her own.

She had thought for a moment that he had wanted to kiss her. She had leaned forward in response to that. Well that as well as the longing that had filled her. Clearly there had been a huge miscommunication.

Rose groaned as she walked into the living room and flopped on to one of the couches. She wasn't surprised that Scorpius was nowhere to be seen.

Dominique suddenly appeared beside her looking curious and excited.

"So I saw you go upstairs," whispered Dom, "and then saw Scorp leave the room to go upstairs. Anything you want to tell me? Any juicy bit of gossip?"

Rose's cheeks flamed and she merely looked at Dom with a grimace.

Dom frowned. She could take a hint. Rose had her "I don't want to say a single word right now" face.

"Later then," said Dom flashing a small smile at Rose before she walked towards her sister.

Rose leaned back against the couch. She needed to think.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and the near kiss ofcourse! Take care and please please do check out my Wattpad stories guys! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! First things first, a big thank you to all the reviewers! Chocolates for all of you because who doesn't like chocolates! ^_^ Secondly, I have crossed a hundred followers on this story so thank you so much for being so supportive and amazing! I am blessed to get feedback like this. I can never thank you guys enough! So here it is, the new chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Beep beep beep beep beep beep.

Rose groaned as she reached out for her alarm clock with her eyes still closed. Hitting the snooze button she slowly opened her eyes.

For a minute she enjoyed the numbness that comes after just waking up.

For a minute only...

"Oh god," groaned Rose putting her pillow over her face,as the memories of the night before rushed into her mind.

She had tried to kiss Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy! And Scorpius Malfoy had backed away from the kiss. Serial Kisser Scorpius Malfoy had backed away from the kiss!

If that wasn't mortifying, Rose didn't know what was. Okay so she wasn't one of his super leggy weekly "girlfriends", but so what?

Rose may not be an expert in flirting like Dom and Vic but she wasn't a complete idiot. She wouldn't just throw herself on Scorpius unless there were certain signals from him. And boy, had he been waving those signals. His eyes were practically pulling her in one moment, but the very next moment, it was like a wall had gone up.

Whatever the reason was for Scorpius's behavior, Rose was embarrassed and hurt.

The door to Rose's door banged open. Hugo walked in looking extra cheerful.

"Can't you knock?" snapped Rose irritably, moving the pillow away from her face.

Hugo's smile didn't even falter.

"It's a great morning," said Hugo, sitting down on the edge of Rose's bed, "get up."

Rose glared at her brother. That was usually the line she used on him every morning.

"I'll stay here, thanks," muttered Rose, putting the pillow back on her face.

Hugo reached out and yanked the pillow from Rose's hands.

"Hugo, please," groaned Rose, "leave me alone."

"What's got you all cranky?" asked Hugo ignoring Rose's request.

Rose merely glared at him.

"Fine I'm leaving," he said, "but Victoire's invited all of us over to play quidditch today. Apparently her cousins and Aunt Gabrielle have arrive for the engagement party. So she just wanted a fun day."

"The triplets are here?" asked Rose sitting her slightly.

Rose had only seen Alessandra, Monique and Laurent once before when they were younger, before Rose went to Hogwarts and they went to Beauxbatons.

She remembered the girls had kept to themselves and the boy had gone around breaking a lot of things.

"So you'll come?" asked Hugo as he walked towards the door.

Rose thought for a bit. Scorpius was invited to nearly all of their family gatherings. And this was an invite by Victoire. Yep, Scorpius would definitely be there.

"No," replied Rose falling back on her pillow, "I'll stay home."

"Suit yourself," said Hugo with a small shrug as he walked out.

...

Scorpius had a splitting headache when he woke up.

"Bloody hell," he groaned as he sat up in his huge bed.

The room was still dark because of the heavy curtains which he had given Diggly, his house-elf, strict orders not to move when he was sleeping,

Scorpius glanced at his clock. It was three in the afternoon.

"Bloody hell," muttered Scorpius once more as he realized that he had been sleeping for fifteen hours straight.

Getting up, he proceeded to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Last night, after leaving the Potters, Scorpius had come straight home, raided his father's liquor cabinet and left for a walk in the maze that was on his dad's property.

As a child, he had played for hours in this maze. He knew it within an inch of his life. As he grew older, the maze turned from a play area to a thinking area for him.

But last night, even the maze couldn't help calm his thoughts.

Rose had tried to kiss him. And boy had he wanted her to. The part of him, that did things on impulse would have done it in the blink of an eye. Kissing girls was no big deal for him. He did it on a regular basis.

But then his conscience kicked in and pointed out that this was Rose Weasley. It wasn't just any girl. She did not do this on a regular basis. He had already been involved with her once for which he kicked himself every day, did he want this on his plate too?

Because Scorpius Malfoy did not do relationships. He wasn't the kind of guy who tried to impress you with flowers and chocolates. He was the kind of guy who saw, liked, hooked up, then moved on. And if he had let Rose kiss him, then no doubt about it, Rose would be expecting more, because that's how Rose Weasley was. According to her, everything went step by step.

Hell, the kids even had that poem about those steps. _K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby rolling in a carriage._

And Scorpius knew that there was a ninety percent chance that he would mess it up if he had let it proceed. In the end, he would just hurt her again. And the next time, Rose might not forgive him.

All of this was what Scorpius told himself, but there was something else that contributed to how crappy he felt.

He was attracted to Rose. Alot. He hadn't really given it much thought before last night, but it was there. And it killed him that he couldn't just tell her because he was afraid to give her more even after he knew she liked him.

Yes, his thoughts were a jumble. And the alcohol had did nothing to numb them.

CRACK!

Scorpius jumped.

"Holy shit, Diggly," said Scorpius,his heart racing, "you scared me."

The house-elf bowed to Scorpius.

"Master Malfoy," he said holding out two letters, "these came in the post."

Scorpius took the letters. The first was from Victoire.

 _Scorpius,_

 _My Aunt Gaby and my cousins have arrived. The triplets want to play quidditch. Do come by this evening._

 _Love,_

 _Victoire_

"Great," muttered Scorpius with a grimace.

He opened the second letter. It was from Albus.

 _DID YOU GET VIC'S INVITATION? MORE VEELA COUSINS! D'you reckon that since they are triplets, the girls look identical? I don't remember them. Anyways, I hope you're alive and if you didn't splinch yourself apparating, see you at Vic's._

 _Ps- I am not being creepy am I? They aren't my cousins! They are my cousin's cousins._

 _-Al_

Scorpius contemplated coming up with an excuse so that he wouldn't have to go.

Finally he sighed.

"Screw it," he muttered as he walked into his closet.

He would need to face Rose eventually. Better to get it over with. Like ripping off a band aid.

But he couldn't even prepare a mental speech as to what to say to her because he had no idea what Rose was thinking right now.

"I'll let her speak about it first," decided Scorpius as he got dressed, "I'll be normal until and if she brings it up."

Satisfied his mind was made about at least something, he relaxed.

...

 **Okay so introducing Gabrielle Delacour's son and daughters! The gorgeous triplets, Alessandra, Monique and Laurent! We will have fun with them, yes we will. Anyways until the next time. Please leave a review and take care guys.**

 **Ps- On another note, as I've mentioned earlier, I started writing stories on Wattpad and it would mean the world to me if you guys could check them out. I will leave the story info and my user name in my profile so if you're interested (PLEASE BE INTERESTED!) then please please please check it out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Back with a new update. Thank you so much for reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

 **...**

Scorpius apparated directly to Victoire's home, appearing in the garden. It was a chilly evening and there were Christmas lights all over the back yard.

"Scorp!" he heard Dom's voice calling to him.

In the yard, there was a large group of people standing around.

He recognized all of them except three. There was Albus, Lily, James, Teddy, Roxy, Fred, Victoire, Dom, Louis, and Hugo.

Rose wasn't there, Scorpius noticed. Maybe she was running late, he thought as he made his way towards the party.

"You made it!" exclaimed Victoire hugging him.

"About time," muttered Albus joining his best friend, "What took you so long?"

Scorpius shrugged.

Dom pranced over to Scorpius and pulled him towards the three people he didn't know but presumed were the triplets.

And they didn't look the same after all. Sure all of them were tall and thin, but the similarities ended there.

One of the girls had shiny straight black hair which fell to her waist. The other girl had silvery blonde hair cut to her chin. Both were gorgeous.

The boy had wavy black hair and brown eyes.

"This is Monique," trilled Dom indicating the dark haired one who gave Scorpius an appreciative once over.

"Nice to meet you," murmured Scorpius his eyes scanning the yard once more to see whether Rose had arrived yet or not, "I'm Scorpius,"

"Alessandra," said the blonde one smiling then gestured to her brother, "This is my brother, Laurent."

Laurent muttered a quick hello to Scorpius. They all had very slight French accents.

Albus joined Scorpius and they chatted away with the girls while Laurent slowly slinked away to read quietly in a corner.

After ten minutes of conversation, Albus and Scorpius found out a few things. Monique was the flirty one and paid equal attention to both Scorpius and Albus. Alessandra, who preferred Alex, was much more interested in Roxy, than the boys.

"So what position do you play?" Albus was asking them.

Scorpius caught Hugo's eyes and waved him over.

"I don't really care much for quidditch," replied Monique dismissively, "but Alessandra loves it."

Alessandra grinned.

"I'm a beater," she said proudly.

"Can't wait to play against you," said Scorpius with a smile, "Excuse me."

He detached himself from Albus and the girls and joined Hugo.

"Hitting on them already?" asked Hugo nodding at the twins.

Scorpius frowned.

"What?" he asked momentarily confused, then getting it he rolled his eyes.

"So what's up?" asked Hugo, as him and Scorpius walked back to the house to get some food from the table.

"Where's Rose?" asked Scorpius popping a pumpkin pastry into his mouth.

Hugo snorted.

"Okay so Rose has lost it," muttered Hugo rolling his eyes, "She stayed back home to garden!"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"It's almost night," said Scorpius skeptically.

"Hence her losing it," said Hugo snickering as he poured a mug of butter beer.

"Right," muttered Scorpius darkly.

So she was choosing to avoid him. That wouldn't do now would it?

Monique peered into the kitchen.

"Scorpius come on," purred Monique, "We are starting. Won't you play with me?"

Hugo raised an eyebrow at Scorpius.

"Be right there," Scorpius told Monique giving her a charming smile.

He waited for her to go back outside, after which he turned to Hugo who was smirking now.

"Don't," muttered Scorpius.

"Hey I didn't say anything," grinned Hugo.

...

Rose sat under her comforter, leaning against her pillows, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Of course she wore her pink Hello Kitty pajamas, and was reading her favorite book.

Rose sighed in contentment as she took a sip of the hot chocolate. This was so much better than going out. She was glad she decided to stay home.

So Scorpius Malfoy didn't want her. No big deal. He didn't hate her. He just didn't want to kiss her. And that was fine. There was someone special out there for her. And the incident was probably a sign that he was coming. Yeah that was it. Or at least that's what Rose told herself. And she was very good at convincing herself.

There was a slight knock at her door.

Rose's mother, Hermione peeked into the room.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked smiling warmly.

"Mum," said Rose, "come on in."

Hermione sat beside Rose on the bed. She looked at her daughter. They were all growing up so fast.

"So you want to tell me the truth about why you didn't go?" asked Hermione softly.

Rose sighed.

"I just didn't feel like it," murmured Rose, "I love hanging out with them. But I do it all the time. I just needed some me time."

Hermione nodded understandingly.

"So things are over between you and Jeremy?" asked Hermione, "For real?"

"Yeah," said Rose expecting a sharp jab of pain, but to her surprise it didn't come, so she added with a smile, "but I'm over it. Whatever happens happens for the best."

"That's my girl," said Hermione proudly, "my gorgeous, talented, smart little girl."

Rose blushed.

"Oh shoot I have to send Ginny a letter," said Hermione jumping up, "Good night, Rose."

"Good night, mum," said Rose as Hermione left.

Rose leaned back into her pillows with a yawn and closed her eyes.

Something cracked against her windows. Rose's eyes shot open. There was silence.

Maybe she was hearing things? She closed her eyes again.

Crack! There was that sound again. Rose got up from her bed and walked towards her windows and yanked it open.

"Shit!" gasped Rose jumping to the side to narrowly avoid a pebble hitting her.

She peered out angrily.

Scorpius Malfoy stood outside her window.

Rose's eyebrows went up in surprise, her heart racing. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she cried.

"Just a pebble, Rose," called back Scorpius, "Can you come outside?"

"No!" exclaimed Rose, "It's late. Go away before someone sees you."

"What difference does it make?" challenged Scorpius with a smirk, then added, "I need to talk to you."

Rose glanced at her bedroom door then back at Scorpius.

"Well come back tomorrow," said Rose her heart beating wildly, "If dad sees you-,"

Scorpius apparated with a crack and the next moment he appeared behind Rose.

Rose jumped. This was insane. Did this boy have dual personality? One day he was running away and the other he was appearing in her bedroom.

Rose was quiet for a few seconds, then deciding to be casual, she proceeded.

"Why couldn't you have done that in the beginning?" asked Rose rolling her eyes, "appearing outside my window a tad bit Romeo don't you think?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. This was much more like the old Rose.

"Well I couldn't just appear in your room," said Scorpius sitting on a chair and making himself at home, "what if you were changing? Or sleeping without clothes? Speaking of-,"

Scorpius grinned as he looked at Rose's pajamas.

"Hello Kitty," he murmured smirking, his eyes glinting.

...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Back with a new update! I know it's kinda late but I've been kinds sick sooooo... anyways won't blabber much today. On to the story! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Scorpius.

Scorpius didn't blame her for looking wary.

"What do you want?" asked Rose in a low voice.

If anyone, especially her dad, found her in her room alone at night with Scorpius Malfoy, chaos would probably ensue.

Scorpius smirked.

"What?" he said a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I can't come over to your house for a midnight cup of coffee?"

His eyes went to the cup that was on Rose's bedside table.

"That was hot chocolate," replied Rose rolling her eyes, "seriously Scorpius can you just tell me what you came here for?"

Scorpius sighed.

"Look the other day-," begin Scorpius seriously.

"Was a complete misunderstanding," said Rose cutting across him, suddenly very interested in the pattern of her bed sheets.

"Misunderstanding?" repeated Scorpius frowning.

Rose had been leaning towards him for a kiss. There was no way he had imagined that.

"A bad judgment on my part," said Rose very fast, "I was feeling a little emotional about Jeremy and I had a little to drink. So I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. But whatever. Let's just forget about it. It was silly."

"You missed your abusive ex?" said Scorpius dubiously, an eyebrow arched, "and you tried to kiss me, just because I was there?"

Rose winced. It sounded so wrong when he put it like that. And so what if she wasn't being honest. She sure as hell wasn't going to put herself out there again.

Rose shrugged.

"Mistakes happen," said Rose looking at Scorpius, whose ears were red now, "we just have to move on from it."

Scorpius felt a flash of anger go through him. He had come here to ask Rose what the almost kiss had meant. He thought they could stay without talking about it, but when Rose didn't show up at the party, he just had to come to her. It was almost like a longing.

"Don't be stupid," Scorpius scolded himself, "you don't long for Rose Weasley. And clearly she doesn't like you the way you thought she did either."

"Right," said Scorpius forcing a smile on his face.

Rose didn't say anything. She quietly looked at him.

"So I should get going," said Scorpius, "See you around,"

Rose nodded.

"Bye," she said biting her lips.

Scorpius started to apparate. But something held him there.

This was not how things were supposed to be. This felt wrong. It just didn't add up. So Scorpius followed his intuitions.

"So it was just an impulsive thing?" asked Scorpius stepping closer to Rose.

Rose's eyes narrowed. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yes," said Rose, "why else would I throw myself at you?"

"Why else indeed?" asked Scorpius arching an eyebrow as he stepped closer.

He had years of experience in reading faces and what he saw on hers contradicted her words. He felt a surge of satisfaction as he saw her turning red, the blush spreading from her cheeks. He just wanted to touch her face. But not yet.

"Scorpius," started Rose trying to sound annoyed as she felt him come closer, but her voice came out as a plea.

His eyes were intense, and the way he looked at her made her feel like they were the only two people in the world.

"I think you like me," said Scorpius a smirk growing on his face as he backed Rose against her wall, "I think you wanted to kiss me."

"What!," spluttered Rose, "That's ridiculous! Are you really that eg-,"

Her back hit the wall and she glanced backwards to look at it before turning back to Scorpius.

His face was so close, Rose could see every single eyelash.

She forgot what she was going to say, mesmerized by his closeness which no longer induced panic. Instead she longed for him to come closer.

Scorpius saw the look in Rose's eyes. It was the very look she had the other night. Only this time Scorpius didn't feel the need to run away. Not at all. Because this felt right.

"Rose," whispered Scorpius looking into her eyes.

When had the pools of blue become so deep? Scorpius felt like he could drown in them.

Rose raised a hand tentatively and touched his face shyly.

Scorpius cupped the back of her neck and lowered his face to hers. But before his lips could touch hers-

BANG!

"Oh my god!" came Hugo's voice.

Scorpius moved away from Rose muttering a very ungentlemanly curse.

Rose stood where she was in shock.

Hugo walked into the room. Instead of looking mortified, he looked gleeful.

"I KNEW IT!" he bellowed, "I WAS RIGHT!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" hissed Rose breathing hard "you'll wake up mum and dad."

Scorpius glared at Hugo who had the decency to look sheepish. He really liked the kid but right now Scorpius wouldn't hesitate to kick his arse.

"I'll just go then?" said Hugo grinning.

"Oh for merlin's sake," cried Rose as she shoved Hugo and continued shoving him till he was out the door. Then she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"He can be so-," started Rose as she turned around but before she could finish Scorpius's lips were on hers. His hands held her face gently and it was at that moment that Rose realised that she had never been truly kissed before.

Ofcourse she had been kissed. But this was different. It was a kiss that made her toes curl and gave her goosebumps. It warmed her heart and just felt right.

Rose pressed closer to Scorpius as she kissed him back with a passion that was so strong that she was surprised she didn't burst into flames.

Their lips fit together perfectly. It was heady, intoxicating and magical.

Finally they broke apart gasping for breath.

Rose touched her lips in wonder, they were swollen. Scorpius's lips were bright red.

"Wow," breathed Scorpius looking dazed.

Rose put a hand on the wall to steady herself.

Scorpius Malfoy kissed her! And she kissed him back!

"I should get home," Scorpius breathing hard.

Rose nodded not trusting herself to speak.

He was stepping on her window sill.

"Why aren't you apparating?" asked Rose as Scorpius grabbed one of the tree branches.

"With the way I'm feeling right now," replied Scorpius his face turning red, "there is a ninety percent chance I might splinch, if I tried to apparate."

With that and the grace of someone who had been climbing trees all his life, Scorpius swung from a branch and landed.

He turned to look at the window and smiled before he walked away.

...

 **And FINAAALLLLLYYY HE KISSES HER! There you go guys! So next we look forward to Vic's engagement party. Hmm wonder what's going to happen there.**

 **On another note, if you haven't checked out my wattpad account...PLEAAAAASEE DO! My name is darkdimensiondreamer :D**

 **Until the next time then! Take care guys and don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely feedback for the last chapter! You guys are awesome! So this is kind of a quick update! I was all high on Jet black heart by 5sos, the acoustic shazam top 20 video. Michael is love! Annnyyyyyways I actually put that energy to use lol. So I hope you guys like this chapter. This story is actually coming to a close soon and I will really miss it *sniffs* but hey I had so much fun writing it and we still have a few chapters to go. Also..at the end of this story I might add a chapter which will be the playlist for the entire story! So tell me your fav songs and I'll see where I can fit it in. Phewww... on to the story..enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

"A Chateau!" exclaimed Dom as she put a second coat of polish on Rose's nails, "She's having the wedding at a chateau in France."

Rose grinned.

"Why would you expect anything else out of Vic?" said Rose, "what time do we have to be at the hotel?"

"We still have four hours," muttered Dom.

Rose glanced across the room where Lily was sleeping on Dom's bed with her mouth open. Beside her on a mannequin hung Dom's dress.

It was the day of Victoire's engagement. Vic and Teddy would get ready in the hotel room. Dom had come over to Rose's house early that morning with a half asleep Lily and dragged them over to her house saying they'd get ready together.

"So can we talk about Scorpius now?" asked Dom raising an eyebrow at Rose.

Rose's face turned red as she remembered the night when Scorpius had kissed her.

That had been two days ago. They hadn't met after that but Rose had gotten something via post late last night.

Rose's lips quirked up on one side.

Dom's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "he asked you out!"

Rose shook her head shyly.

"Not yet," murmured Rose, "but he um sorta kissed me."

Dom jumped up so suddenly, she nearly upset the bottle of nail polish.

"Sorta kissed you?" cried Dom her eyes nearly popping out, "What is sorta kissing?"

Rose giggled.

"Okay he totally kissed me," she said quietly smiling, her eyes bright.

Dom was grinning so widely it looked like her face would break.

"About time!" she said sitting down beside Rose again.

"Yeah about time," agreed Lily from the bed in a raspy sleepy voice.

Both Rose and Dom looked at each other as Lily sat up.

Lily caught the awkward looks on their faces and rolled her eyes.

"It's not rocket science," muttered Lily with a smirk, "plus he's my brothers best friend. Al keeps teasing him about you."

Dom poked Rose's shoulders.

"We should start getting ready," said Rose, feeling sure her face would burst into flames.

...

Scorpius popped one of the mini chocolate éclairs into his mouth.

"Let's bet on what color hair Teddy will have tonight," said Albus to Scorpius.

"Turquoise," replied Scorpius smirking as he pulled out a galleon.

"Violet," said Albus grinning, "look the trips are here."

Scorpius looked at the doors where Monique, Alessandra and Laurent had entered with their parents. Alessandra wore a tight red dress that flared out at the knees. She looked amazing. She smiled at Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled back then looked away. Where was Rose? He couldn't wait to see her. Maybe after the party he would ask her out.

"Monique's coming this way," muttered Albus, "she looks hot."

"I'm going to get a drink," muttered Scorpius quickly moving away.

Albus gave him a strange look. Usually Scorpius couldn't wait to turn the charm on for beautiful women.

Scorpius hadn't told Albus about going to Rose the other night. Though he had nearly found out when he had suddenly apparated into Scorpius's room when he had been drawing that sketch of Rose. Scorpius had quickly slid the sketch pad under his pillow. Then he had stayed up till one in the morning finishing it. He had totally passed out after he had sent it to her, not having the energy to wash his charcoal smudged hands.

Victoire and Teddy entered. Scorpius raised an eyebrow in surprise. Teddy's hair was brown. He looked not like the crazy Teddy Scorpius was used to. He looked normal. But a good kind of normal.

Victoire looked radiant in a light blue dress. She caught Scorpius's eyes and mouthed, "How do I look?"

"Killed it," mouthed back Scorpius with a wink.

Victoire's smile was brilliant as she turned to Teddy.

Scorpius raised his glass and turned to face the door.

Rose had arrived. Scorpius breathed in.

"I'm in trouble," muttered Scorpius not being able to take his eyes off her even though she had entered with Dom who was part veela.

Rose wore a floor length dark blue dress and her hair fell in curls around her shoulders. Her lips were rose red. She looked achingly beautiful.

Scorpius moved towards her.

"Hi," he breathed his eyes on hers.

"Hey," said Rose a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Hi!" said Dom pointedly to Scorpius throwing a knowing look at Rose.

"Hey!" said Lily nudging Scorpius with a wink.

Scorpius smirked and rolled his eyes at Dom and Lily.

"I should find mum and let her know I'm here," said Rose to Scorpius, "be right back."

Scorpius nodded as he let her go.

Across the room he caught Hugo's eyes. Hugo grinned.

Scorpius shook his head. He should really tell Albus. Albus would kill him if he found out from someone else. He found Albus in the adjoining room with Monique and Alessandra.

Okay not the best time to tell him, Scorpius realized. Maybe after he asked her out. He walked over the the circular table.

"Scorpius," said Monique walking over to him, "are you avoiding me?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not," he said sitting on one of the chairs around the table.

Without warning, Monique sat on his lap.

Albus gave Scorpius a not so discreet thumbs up.

"Uh what are you doing?" asked Scorpius not sure how to politely ask her to move.

A few months earlier he would probably have been the one to pull her on his lap. But things were different now. He was spoken for.

"Sitting," said Monique smiling mischievously as she leaned closer to him.

Scorpius leaned away from her.

"Look Monique," he said uncomfortably, "you are beautiful. But I like someone else-,"

"Scorpius?" came an horribly familiar voice.

"Shit," muttered Scorpius as he turned towards the voice.

Monique sprang up from his lap.

Rose and Dominique stood at the door. Rose looked shocked. Dom looked angry. She glared at both Monique and Scorpius.

Scorpius stood up as well.

Rose turned and left quickly. Scorpius quickly walked to follow her but Dom blocked his path, her wand pulled out.

"Don't you dare!" she spat.

Scorpius sighed.

"It's not what you think, Dom!" he said quietly as Albus joined them.

"What's going on?" asked Albus frowning.

"I'll tell you what's going on," hissed Dom her eyes blazing, "this little piece of shit kissed Rose the other day. And now he's hanky pankying with Monique!"

"Okay I wasn't doing anything of the sort," said Scorpius starting to get angry.

"It's what you do," said Dom refusing to listen to him, "you just like the chase don't you? The minute you knew Rose liked you, you went and started screwing with the latest conquest."

"Hey-," started Albus but Scorpius had heard enough.

"I don't have to listen to this," he muttered as he pulled out his wand, "if that's what you guys really think of me, maybe you should just keep your cousins away from me."

Without listening to another word, Scorpius apparated.

"What the hell, Dom?" cried Albus, "Scorpius wasn't doing anything wrong! He didn't ask her to come to him. He was actually keeping his distance. Monique came on to him!"

Dom instantly looked regretful.

"As slutty as that makes me sound," said Monique with a roll of her eyes at Albus, "it's true. He was trying to move me away. He said he likes someone else."

"Oh shit!" groaned Dom closing her eyes.

...

 **Poor Scorpius. So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Also SUGGEST SONGS! Thank you sooooo much for taking the time to read this. Bye guys! Take care!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! A belated Happy Halloween to those who celebrate! I know this is kind of a late update but I've had a lot of things going on. But here I am! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter also WHAT DID YOU GUYS DRESS UP AS FOR HALLOWEEN? I didn't really dress up though I did sort of try out a sugar skull makeup. Oh and also I've got a few song suggestions for the playlist I'm making for this story and they have all been great so keep em coming. Tell me your favorite song and I will try and include it in the playlist. Anyways enough blabbering, on to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

"Rose!" came Dom's voice as Rose made her way across the room, her heart pounding. Her heels nearly tripped her up but she still managed to storm away.

Stupid stupid stupid,she scolded herself. This was Scorpius Malfoy! Serial dater, Scorpius Malfoy. She was so stupid to think that she meant something different to him than his other conquests.

"Slow down for merlin's sake!" cried Dom catching up to Rose and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so stupid," said Rose slowly raising her eyes to look at Dom.

"Listen to me," said Dom seriously, "we totally misinterpreted the situation."

Rose frowned.

"So we didn't just see your gorgeous cousin cozying up to Scorpius?" asked Rose miserably.

Dom raised an eyebrow.

"She's not that gorgeous," said Dom with a scoff, "she has enormous feet."

"Dom." said Rose in a monotone.

"Right so she was cozying up," said Dom,"but, against Scorpius's wishes."

"Okay?" muttered Rose still uncertain.

Albus appeared out of nowhere and smacked Rose on her arm.

"OWW AL!" cried Rose loudly,"What the hell?"

"You deserved that," said Albus glaring at Rose, "for being judgmental."

Rose glared at Al.

"Its not like he doesn't have a past record of doing something like this!" cried Rose.

"Actually he doesn't," stated Al with a grimace, "Scorpius may have had alot of flings but the people who he was with knew that it was a fling. He made it clear and that's exactly what they wanted. Ofcourse there were some who got obsessed but those are just the exceptions."

Monique came up to their group, earning herself a stink eye from Rose and Dom.

"You are a foolish girl if you cannot see how much that boy cares for you," said Monique haughtily as she looked at Rose.

"Oh come on," muttered Dom grabbing Monique's arm and leading her away.

"Scorpius is different around you Rose," said Albus quietly, "he isn't trying to use any of his charming tactics. He's my bestfriend. I can see how he acts around you. He clearly cares a lot for you. And if you can't see that, maybe you don't deserve to have him anyways."

Rose's gaze faltered. Albus's words stung. What if she had actually made a big mistake?

...

"Master Malfoy!" exclaimed Diggly, the Malfoy's house-elf as soon as Scorpius apparated into the house.

"Not now Diggly," muttered Scorpius as he walked across the hallway to enter the kitchen. He opened the fridge to get a drink out.

"But Master Malfoy!" exclaimed Diggly running after Scorpius.

Scorpius sighed. Normally he would stop and listen, because he was very found of Diggly. But right now his blood pounded in his ears. He just needed a drink and then he needed to pass out.

"Please Diggly," he said as he leaned against the counter, "Not now."

Diggly made a chocking sound at the back of his throat.

A little nagging voice told Scorpius he'd have to face the consequences of leaving the party like this. But he didn't care. What did they expect?

He knew that he didn't have the smoothest record when it came to his affairs. His many affairs. But Scorpius had never tried to hide anything. He was very open about it. But being blamed for something he actually didn't do wasn't something he was going to just let go.

Scorpius drank directly from the bottle of scotch.

His throat burned and he savored the feeling.

For the first time in years,he actually liked someone. And ofcourse his past is brought up. And why couldn't she just hear him out?

"Well screw it!" muttered Scorpius.

He was done with the whole feelings business. It was too messy and confusing for him anyways.

He heard Diggly groan. He frowned wondering why the house elf was acting so strangely tonight.

"Language, Scorpius." came a familiar voice.

Scorpius froze in the motion of taking another swing of the drink.

Oh crap.

...

 **Muahaha cliffhanger! Don't hate me! But three guesses who that could be. Leave a review and let me know and let's see if you are right. Also don't forget to let me know what songs you are currently jamming out to. Take care everyone! Until the next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! So I am back after leaving the last chapter on the edge of a cliff! I just saw a mashup of Taylor Swift's Style and 1D's Perfect and it was soooo good! I just can't get over it! And this is THE TWENTIETH CHAPTER! This is the second story of mine to reach 20 chapters, the first being Cupid's Bow (which is also a Scorose fan fic)! Thank you for all the reviews you guys! I have a goofy grin on my face every time I read one of your reviews. You guys have been so nice! It's AWESOME! Let's see if we can get this story to a 100 reviews before it ends and I will need your help for that! :) Without further ado..  
**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Scorpius slowly put down the bottle and turned around composing his face into a mask to cover up the shock he felt.

Draco Malfoy stood there, an amused look on his face as he regarded his son.

Scorpius glanced at Diggly who looked like he was going to faint. Yes Diggly's behavior made much more sense now.

"Father," said Scorpius, "I didn't know you were back."

"Clearly," murmured Draco eyeing the bottle, "otherwise you would not have been stealing from my liquor collection."

"Borrowing," said Scorpius trying not to roll his eyes.

"If you can't replace it," said Draco, "it is stealing."

Scorpius looked at his father. He was feeling a little buzzed already.

"Where's mum?" asked Scorpius.

"Upstairs," replied Draco, "you should go meet her. But first let us talk."

Scorpius arched an eyebrow.

He never really "talked" with his father. It was all formal usually.

But Scorpius followed Draco into the enormous living room of the Malfoy Manor.

"So what's got you all knotted up?" asked Draco regarding Scorpius with cool eyes.

Scorpius shrugged.

"Nothing really," said Scorpius, "I just felt like knocking one back. I'll replace it."

"This isn't about the drink," said Draco sighing, "take one take ten, I don't care."

Scorpius frowned and Draco chuckled.

"Okay not true," said Draco, "but something is clearly on your mind. So what have you been up to?"

Before Scorpius could answer, Astoria entered the room.

"Scorpius!" she exclaimed as Scorpius walked over to give her a hug, "I have missed you."

"I missed you too, mom," whispered Scorpius.

He felt something crinkling against his back. He pulled back and saw what Astoria held in her hand. His eyes widened.

Oh shit. His mother had been in his room.

"Uh mom," said Scorpius his eyes on the paper, "that's- um what are you doing with that?"

Astoria's eyes sparkled as she held up the pencil sketch. One of the many that Scorpius had been doing. Of Rose.

"This is so amazing son," she gushed as she showed the sketch to Draco, "I am so happy you started drawing again."

Scorpius closed his eyes in mortification.

And then Draco asked the obvious question.

"Who is the drawing of?" he asked taking it from Astoria and peering at it with calculating eyes.

Scorpius didn't reply. He knew his father would figure it out in three, two, one.

"Is this Rose Weasley?" asked Draco, his jaws hanging open.

Astoria frowned as she looked at the drawing then her eyes widened as she raised then questioningly to meet Scorpius's.

"Its Rose," replied Scorpius looking around for a rock big enough to crawl under.

"Oh ho," said Draco, "so you two are an item now?"

Scorpius groaned.

"Father please don't refer to my relationship as if it were a buffet." begged Scorpius then clamped his mouth shut.

He had called it a relationship.

"Relationship?" voiced Draco his eyes nearly popping out as Astoria sat down gaping at her son.

"No," said Scorpius his cheeks flaming, "it's complicated."

"What do you mean?" asked Astoria.

Scorpius took a deep breath then shook his head.

"I think my past kind of is bound to mess up everything." he muttered.

Astoria looked at her son.

"We aren't defined by our past actions, son," she murmured as she glanced lovingly at Draco.

Draco held Astoria's hand and nodded.

"I know we are the parents and hence you are reluctant to discuss it," said Draco clearing his throat, "but the only advice I can give you if you are bothered by your past actions is that you should give her a reason to not look at them."

Scorpius exchanged a long look with his father contemplating what he just said.

And then it hit home.

He should have looked at it from her side. He was a serial dater, or rather he had been. There had been rumors going on about him since the moment he stepped foot in Hogwarts and he had advertised his notoriety. He had enjoyed it at one point. But only now when he truly liked someone had it become an inconvenience. It was only natural for Rose to misinterpret the situation because he hadn't explained it to her. He had gotten angry at being misunderstood and stormed off. He hadn't been thinking that he was misunderstood because there was a reason to think of him that way.

"Dad you are brilliant!" breathed Scorpius.

"He is," said Astoria smiling at Draco.

"So I bet you have somewhere to be right now," said Draco smiling at his son.

Scorpius nodded.

"But I need a favor," said Scorpius as his mind worked, "I need exclusive access to the gazebo."

"It's yours," said Astoria instantly, "do you need the Malfoy Jet?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Of course not mum," replied Scorpius, "and I never will! Neither will you. We can apparate faster than we can travel by jet."

"We should sell it," murmured Draco looking at Astoria, "we never use it!"

And they began a discussion about the Malfoy Jet as Scorpius left with renewed hope in his heart.

His past did not define him and he would show Rose that.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it and leave a review! Until the next time.**

 **PS- Let me know what songs you guys visualized with each scene. I really want to know! It will be a massive help in creating the playlist! Thank you guy! I love you loads!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new update. I know this one is super late, but I actually have a very good reason. My phone broke! And I used to type on my phone so I couldn't. It hasn't been fixed yet so I am using my dad's laptop. Anyways thank you so much to everyone who took the time to leave a review. You guys inspire me to keep writing. It's the best feeling in the world reading your reviews :) So without further ado let's get on with the story.**

 **Ps- A Malfoy Jet? Really? :P**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter (and hence I do not live in a castle)**

 **...**

Rose tapped her feet nervously as Albus rang the door bell. It had been three days since the party fiasco. Tomorrow was the day they would all return to Hogwarts and here Rose was on Scorpius's doorstep, the evening before they left.

"Stop moving around so much," muttered Albus rolling his eyes, "We are at the Malfoy Manor, not at a lion's den."

Rose breathed out and glared at Albus who was quite relaxed.

After that disastrous day when Scorpius had stormed off, Rose had had a lot of time to think things over. She concluded that she had overreacted. On this realization, she had written to Scorpius asking if they could talk.

Scorpius had replied back asking her to come over to his house.

Rose had been so wracked up with nerves that she'd dragged Albus with her.

"If you guys don't talk things out," snickered Albus, "it will be a helluva awkward term."

Again Rose didn't say anything, but she tried to keep from rolling her eyes. Awkward? Sure! More awkward than the term after they'd woke up next to each other without anything on? Definitely not!

The door opened and Scorpius stood there. Rose felt a longing on seeing him. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and his hair was still wet from the shower.

"Hey," said Scorpius flashing a smile at Rose, then looking at Albus he added with a frown, 'Why are you ringing my doorbell?"

Albus frowned as well as he looked at Rose accusingly. Rose felt a queasy feeling in her gut.

"But you wanted to see me!" she protested.

Scorpius had an amused smile on his face.

"I did." he confirmed then added, "Only Al never rings my doorbell. He chooses to invade my privacy and apparate directly in to my room."

Rose relaxed at that as Albus snorted.

"If I had a galleon for every time I've seen your arse-," started Albus but stopped as Scorpius gave him a look.

"Anyways," said Scorpius, "My mum did put a lot of work in to this lovely porch but I highly doubt it would be a suitable place to carry out a conversation."

Rose blushed as Scorpius smirked and stepped aside to let them in. Rose entered and glanced back to see whether Albus was following her or not. Too late she saw that he had his wand out. Without another word, Albus apparated with a loud CRACK.

"That arse!' cried Rose her heart pounding.

Scorpius chuckled.

"I love that bastard," he said grinning, "Come on Rose. I promise to behave."

Rose rolled her eyes and followed him in to the den.

"Look I know I overreacted," said Rose shaking her head, "I'm sorry. That was terribly presumptuous of me. I should have listened to your side of the story."

Scorpius merely looked at her.

Rose went on feeling like she had to get the words out. Until she actually appeared before him, she didn't realize how much she had missed him and how much his presence affected her.

"I really like you Scorpius," said Rose softly feeling a blush spread across her cheeks, "I know you don't need someone who jumps to conclusions. But-,"

Scorpius stood up and held out his hand.

Rose looked up at him confused.

"Let's take a little walk." he said a small smile playing on his lips.

As soon as Rose put her hand in his, he apparated with a crack, taking her with him.

...

Rose was unsteady on her feet as they reached their location. Scorpius steadied her putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Thanks," muttered Rose as she looked up and then held back a gasp.

They were surrounded by hedges. It was what seemed to be a maze. Tiny lights lit up their path.

"Welcome to my maze," said Scorpius enjoying the surprised look on Rose's face.

"Why do you have a maze?" asked Rose bewildered.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Well technically it's my mother's maze," said Scorpius, "She likes building these random things on our property. This one hasn't been used by her in ages. Me however, I spent half of my time in here when I was younger. My nannies had a hell of a time finding me. "

Rose laughed imagining a tiny Scorpius hiding from his nanny.

"As I grew older," continued Scorpius, "this was an escape. Whenever I needed to think, I would be here."

"It's certainly interesting," said Rose breathing in the freshness of a flower she'd spotted.

"You're the first person outside of my family and employees who has been here," said Scorpius smiling at Rose as he lead her through the maze.

"Seriously?" asked Rose feeling a flutter in her chest, "Not even Al?"

Scorpius chuckled.

"I came here to escape," said Scorpius smirking, "why would I let my biggest pain in the arse in here?"

Rose bit her lips.

"So why'd you bring me here?" asked Rose shyly.

"Because I wanted to show you that you really are the only one," said Scorpius turning to look at her, "Rose I know I have a past that precedes me. But I swear, I haven't felt this way ever. It's like before I was only using my mind. And with you both my mind and my heart have been working overtime. I know it's not easy for you to accept my past, but if you'd just give me a chance, I know I will make you happy."

Rose reached for his hand.

"I know," she said softly.

Scorpius's face relaxed visibly as he smiled.

"Come on," he said, "One last little thing I want to show you."

Rose followed him hand in hand and suddenly the maze came to an opening.

It was a gazebo lit up with fairy lights and decorated with white and red roses. And at the centre of the gazebo was a painting. As they neared the painting, Rose's smile grew wider and wider until it was on the verge of looking goofy.

The painting was of Rose. The backdrop was Rose's bedroom walls. She was standing by the window, but instead of looking out of the window, she was looking outside the painting so that whoever saw the painting had the feeling she was looking at them.

"This one symbolizes two days," said Scorpius softly, "The day in Lily's room when I first knew that I was falling for you, and the day in your room when I accepted that and went with what my heart told me. I had stopped drawing and painting for a while but with my feelings for you unleashed, I couldn't stop drawing. I must have at least twenty sketches of you. And I finally did this. "

"This is beautiful," whispered Rose as she stared at the painting feeling that Scorpius had painted her to be more beautiful than she felt.

"Still nowhere close to how beautiful you really are." said Scorpius, "So, Rose, will you go out with me and do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Rose blushed as she nodded then hugging Scorpius, she hid her face in his chest.

"Thank goodness you agreed," said Scorpius feeling happier than he had in ages, "Because I didn't have a plan b of asking you out. Although I did write a very long list of reasons why Rose should go out with me."

Rose laughed as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"This was perfect," she said her eyes bright with happiness.

"I'm glad I didn't listen to my mother then," said Scorpius with a smirk.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Why what did she say?" asked Rose curiously.

Scorpius shook his head grinning.

"She'd suggested that I use real fairies instead of lights," said Scorpius an amused look on his face, "I had to request my dad to put the Malfoy Jet to good use and take her on another romantic get away. I love her but some of her ideas might just send people running."

"The Malfoy Jet?" asked Rose skeptically trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah," deadpanned Scorpius "wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind after hearing that bit."

Rose rolled her eyes as she pulled his face to hers for another kiss.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Until the next time :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! I am back with an update! Sorry about being late, there have been internet issues where I live. And this is probably the last chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who has been following this story and reviewing it regularly. I only need a few more reviews to reach my goal of a 100 reviews. Can you guys help me out with that? Fast forwarding to 6 years later. Also read till the very end, there's a bit of an info at the very end.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Epilogue

 _6 years later.._

"Does he know yet!" squealed Dom her eyes wide as she stared at Rose.

Rose shook her head as she walked alongside Dominique.

Both of them were having a girl's day out. Dom had just broken up with her boyfriend and Rose had asked her to meet to get her mind off things.

"Well when are you telling him?" asked Dom tucking a short strand of dark hair behind her ears.

A lot had changed in the last six years including Dom's hair. After that evening in the maze, Rose and Scorpius were officially a couple. Infact they were the "it" couple their last year at Hogwarts. After Hogwarts, Rose and Scorpius both started working at the ministry of magic. Three years later, Scorpius had asked Rose to marry him.

Of course Ron and Draco had had a little bit of a problem with this.

"YOU ARE JUST TWENTY!" said Draco to Scorpius.

"Dad after all these years you finally find out my age?" Scorpius had asked enjoying the vein throbbing in Draco's head.

"Isn't that a bit too young to get married?" asked Ron trying very hand to not break a bottle.

Scorpius had looked down for a moment.

"It's just that," he said raising his head, a small smile on his lips "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

That had shut them both up.

And now they had been happily married for three years.

"I was thinking tonight," said Rose feeling a warmth in her cheeks, "I just want to try something first."

Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" she asked apprehensively.

Rose grinned.

"You will want to watch!" confirmed Rose.

...

Scorpius loosened his tie as he drank his coffee. He was feeling relaxed and happy.

Rose and him had planned a date night tonight. They had been so busy with work lately that they'd taken the next week off to relax.

A small boy walked up to Scorpius's table and sat down opposite him.

Scorpius glanced up from his phone and quirked an eyebrow.

The little boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and couldn't be more than five years old.

"I'm Calum!" exclaimed the little boy grinning at Scorpius.

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Are you lost, Calum?" asked Scorpius taking a sip of his coffee.

"I am not lost, Daddy!" said Calum with an angelic smile.

Scorpius chocked and coughed. He grabbed a tissue to wipe the coffee that had dribbled from his mouth.

"What?" he gasped his eyes widening.

Click.

The sound of a camera went off and Rose and Dom came out of hiding.

Both the girls were laughing so hard they had to hold on to each other to stay upright. There was a small camera in Rose's hand.

"What's going on?" asked Scorpius in a deadpan, already knowing the answer.

Rose sat down beside Scorpius as Dom sat down beside Calum.

"You should have seen your face!" snickered Dom as she hi fived Calum, "Nice acting kid!"

Scorpius looked at Rose,an eyebrow arched.

"Really, Rose?" asked Scorpius exasperatedly.

Rose gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Tonight at eight?" she murmured, "I'll make it up to you."

"Does making it up to me include something lacy?" asked Scorpius under his breath.

Dom rolled her eyes at them.

"Comeon Cal," she said, "let's get you some icecream."

Rose grinned.

"No I was thinking something cotton," said Rose tracing his hand with her index finger.

Scorpius felt a shiver go through him. Even after all these years, she still had the same effect on him. Even more if it were possible.

"I love you, Rose," said Scorpius leaning in for another kiss, one with Rose returned gladly.

...

Scorpius's breathing was heavy as he kissed Rose's neck.

"So that thing I wanted to tell you," said Rose having a hard time concentrating with his lips on her skin.

"Mmmhmm?" mumbled Scorpius.

They were in the den of the Malfoy Manor where they had started their married life. Draco and Astoria had moved out into a French Castle that Astoria had bought. She flew in every weekend in the Malfoy Jet to visit her son.

"I uh got you a present," said Rose as Scorpius traced her jawline.

"What's the occasion?" asked Scorpius shifting his weight on the couch so that he was no longer on Rose.

Rose took this chance to roll out from underneath him and walked towards the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a shopping bag.

"I don't need an occasion to get you something," said Rose handing him the bag and sitting down beside him.

Curiously, Scorpius opened the bag and peered inside. His face brightened.

"Oh cool!" he said pulling out a teeshirt and then he froze as he looked at what was written on it.

 **Congratulations Dad and sleep all you can before I arrive!**

Rose bit her lip as she watched Scorpius who hadn't moved.

Very slowly he turned to look at Rose.

"Really?" he whispered.

Rose nodded.

And then Scorpius's face broke into a brilliant smile as he hugged Rose.

"Oh god thank you thank you!" he said his voice muffled.

Rose laughed as she hugged him back, her heart filled with happiness.

"I love you." said Rose holding him tightly.

...

 **So that was it! And I was thinking of adding an extra chapter so you guys have two choices. Either I'll write a chapter on when Scorpius went to meet "The Parents" for asking Rose's hand in marriage OR I'll write a chapter on the day the baby is coming. Leave a review or DM me and let me know which one you guys want. Also let me know your current jam so I can add it to the playlist that I'll upload soon :) I love you guys so much for supporting me throughout this whole story. Byeeeee.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! So because you guys are so awesome, I decided to do both, the parents chapter and the baby chapter. So first is the parents chapter and I hope you guys like it. Love you guys for all the support. Stay awesome! Also, I crossed 21k reads so yaaaaaayyyyyyy let's dance! OKAY SO I MADE A HUGE ERROR AND I AM SO THANKFUL TO harrietscribble for pointing out that Thanksgiving is an American holiday so I shouldn't include it in Scorose's story. I am soooo sorry for the error. I am not from the UK or from USA and I actually messed it up. Anyways, here is the updated version. I hope I'm forgiven.  
**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

"I am so glad we are all together after so long." asked Hermione as she beamed at the people around the table.

Albus spoke up first.

"I'm just thankful that the women in this family can cook," he said rubbing his tummy which gave off a loud grumble.

Everyone laughed as Ginny rolled her eyes at her son.

"Not all women," piped up Louis, "Dom when is the last time you went near the stove?"

"Shut up!" muttered Dominique flipping her now dark hair over one shoulder.

Rose exchanged a look with Scorpius who smiled at her.

"I have good news," she said holding Teddy's hand, then added with an eye roll, "my kids have regular bowel movements now."

"Too much information, Vic," muttered James shaking his head.

"Rose would like to say something." said Scorpius.

Everyone looked at Rose expectantly. She glanced at Scorpius who nodded encouragingly.

"Okay so I am so glad to be spending tonight with all of you wonderful people," said Rose looking down at her hands, "Also since I get a chance to announce my engagement."

Pin drop silence followed her words.

Rose and Scorpius both held their breaths as every eye around the table stared at them.

"Congratulations!" cried Dominique finally.

"Engagement?" sputtered Ron turning beetroot red.

Hermione and Astoria both were sniffing teary eyed now after each having given a short scream of surprise.

Scorpius widened his eyes at Rose. Rose shrugged as if to say "this is just a normal day in my family."

"You are engaged?" yelled Draco over the choruses of congratulations from everyone else who got over the initial shock.

"Yes dad," said Scorpius who was grinning so widely now, his face hurt.

Rose pulled out the ring she'd kept in her purse the whole evening and put it on. Then she raised her hand to show it to everyone.

It was an exquisite ring. It matched Rose's eyes. The aquamarine surrounded by tiny diamonds set in white gold.

Lily, Dom, Victoire and Roxy sighed.

"So beautiful!" said Lily.

"Congratulations man," said Albus patting Scorpius's back with a wink.

Of course Albus knew. He was Scorpius's best friend.

Hermione and Astoria were still weeping and Ginny was trying to console Astoria while Harry consoled Hermione. Ron looked thunderous. Draco looked shocked.

"Scorpius," said Ron who seemed to be gritting his teeth, "Can we talk?"

"Oh Ron," sobbed Hermione, "Let the children eat first."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"The so called children are running around getting married." he muttered under his breath.

Everyone started eating, even Ron who turned to puddle in front of a good home cooked meal.

"Should I be worried?" Scorpius whispered to Rose, a playful smile on his face.

"A little." replied Rose cutting into her food.

...

Scorpius looked from his dad to Ron Weasley. The three of them were in Ron's study and had been here for fifteen minutes and anyone had yet to say something.

Ron kept opening his mouth as if about to say something but closed it every time. Draco looked at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"So," said Ron finally, "how far along is she?"

Scorpius frowned confused.

"What?" he asked, "Who?"

"My daughter!" exclaimed Ron, "She is pregnant isn't she?"

Draco looked up so fast, he cricked his neck.

"What!" cried Draco, his eyes bulging out.

"What?" asked Scorpius his jaws dropping open.

"Isn't that why you are hurrying off to get married?" said Ron a vein throbbing.

Scorpius couldn't help it, he laughed.

"No of course not!" said Scorpius as Ron and Draco glared at him for laughing, "relax you both! You are too young to become grandpas."

Ron looked slightly mollified at this. Even Draco's gaze softened for a moment before it turned stern again.

"YOU ARE JUST TWENTY!" said Draco to Scorpius.

"Dad after all these years you finally find out my age?" Scorpius had asked enjoying the vein throbbing in Draco's head.

"Isn't that a bit too young to get married?" asked Ron trying very hard to not break a bottle.

Scorpius looked down for a moment.

"It's just that," he said raising his head, a small smile on his lips "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

Both Ron and Draco shut up as they stared at Scorpius who seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"She is such an amazing person," continued Scorpius, "She makes me a better person. She understands me like no one else. I know these lines have been heard before. But I can't emphasize on how true they are. I love her. And I want to marry her and have a family with her and grow old with her."

Scorpius finally stopped talking looking at Ron and his father expectantly.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order," muttered Draco as he stood up, his arms open for a hug.

"Welcome to the family," said Ron patting Scorpius's back.

"Thank you." said Scorpius feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Go on then," said Ron gruffly, "Show the ladies you are unscathed."

Scorpius left the room eager to let Rose know.

"Never in a million years would I have thought my family would be tied to you, Weasley." muttered Draco.

"Likewise, Malfoy." replied Ron.

"Of course it must be a relief to you," said Draco jokingly, "great hair runs in the Malfoy family."

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," muttered Ron rolling his eyes at Draco, but he couldn't help but smile.

...

 **So there it is! That was it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for being with me. And stick around for the "Baby chapter" that I will put up soon. Leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone. So back with the last update of this fic. I will miss this so much. Thank you everyone for reading this.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

Rose watched as Scorpius carefully cut the steak and place a piece on her plate. It looked perfect. And why wouldn't it? Scorpius had spent the last several hours locked up in the kitchen preparing dinner for the last date night before Rose left for the hospital one week later.

"That looks so good!" exclaimed Rose beaming as Scorpius sat down opposite her.

Scorpius grinned.

"Taste it," said Scorpius feeling confident about his culinary skills.

Rose obeyed and took a large bite.

"Oh wow!" cried Rose savoring the brilliant taste, "this is so good, Scorp."

"I've been secretly taking lessons from Grandma Molly," admitted Scorpius, "wait till you see what I made for desert."

Scorpius got up to get his glass of water that he'd left on the counter.

He heard a splash and Rose gasped.

"Did you spill your water?" He asked as he walked to the counter.

"Uh yeah," came Rose's quavering voice.

"Leave it," said Scorpius as he carried back his glass, "you can have my glass. I'll get another one."

He walked back into the dining room to see Rose standing. Her glass of water on the table was untouched.

Rose's eyes met Scorpius's.

"The baby is coming!" whispered Rose her eyes wide.

The glass slipped out of Scorpius's hands and crashed to the floor. Rose winced as Scorpius stood there.

Scorpius broke out of his trance and shook his head as he ran to Rose.

"Are you sure?" asked Scorpius his heart racing.

Rose cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you serious Scorpius?" she cried shrilly, "look at what you're standing on and ask me that again."

Scorpius glanced at the floor his jaws dropping open. Then, he grinned widely as he hugged Rose.

"Let me get the car keys!" he said as he raced upstairs, "Oh I'll clean that up too. Later of course. Because we are having a baby right now!"

Rose sighed but couldn't help but smile.

...

"Just a little bit more," said the Doctor as Rose screamed her face red and sweaty.

Scorpius's hands were gripping the edge of a chair very hard. His knuckled were white. His heart was pounding. He had heard about the pain women went through when giving birth, but nothing could prepare him for the reality. Seeing Rose in pain was killing him. Every scream was like a knife through his heart.

Suddenly Rose stopped screaming and there was a shrill wail of an infant.

Scorpius looked at Rose who looked relieved. The nurse was carrying a small bundle which emitted high pitched cries.

"She's got quite a pair of lungs on her," smiled the nurse as she carried the baby over to Rose.

"She," whispered Scorpius.

When the doctor had asked Rose and Scorpius whether they wanted to know the gender of the baby, they had both refused wanting it to be a surprise.

"Yes, ," said the doctor beaming, "congratulations, you have a daughter."

Scorpius walked over to Rose who was cradling the baby. She looked at Scorpius with watery eyes.

Scorpius leaned in to look at the baby.

"She's so tiny," whispered Scorpius choking a little as he touched the baby's little hands.

The baby looked at Scorpius. She had Rose's eyes.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Rose softly looking at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded and held out his hands as the nurse helped him take the baby. Once the baby was in his arms, it was like everything else had disappeared.

Rose stared at Scorpius. There was so many emotions on his face. Happiness, pride, amazement and love.

It was at that moment Rose felt like she had fallen in love with Scorpius all over again.

"Scarlett," whispered Rose.

"Hmm?" murmured Scorpius looking at Rose a small smile on his face.

"Her name," said Rose, "remember we said if it was a girl we'd name her Scarlett?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Scarlett," he murmured to his daughter in his arms, "Scarlett Julia Malfoy."

"She's so beautiful," said Rose stroking the baby's cheeks, "she has your nose and mouth."

Scorpius kissed Rose's forehead.

"And she has your beautiful eyes," said Scorpius, "thank you, Rose."

Rose looked up at Scorpius who was looking at her so tenderly, it made her heart melt.

"For what?" she asked a small smile on her lips.

"For making me the best person I can be," replied Scorpius, "and for making me the happiest man in the world."

Rose beamed.

"Better hold on to happy thoughts," said Rose her smile turning mischievous, "in a few hours the whole family will be here. They won't be easy to deal with when they are all fussing over Scarlett. We should warn the hospital to over stock our room with tissues."

Scorpius laughed. He still felt amazed that Rose Weasley was his. But she was, and he was thankful for her everyday.

...

 **So this was it. I hope you guys liked it. If you want to read more of Scorose fics from me check out my older Scorose fics or turn on my alerts for upcoming Scorose fics. Thank you all so so much for reading and being so supportive. Take care and do leave a review!**

...


End file.
